Gamer: Odyssey
by tlhgeek
Summary: Hiraga Saito is a curious young man who will chase his interests with a passion. It just so happens that at the moment that interest is games. Saito gains the Gamer ability years before being summoned. Louise has no idea what she's in for. Gamer!Saito, Harem Possible, Massive Crossover. (Up for adoption latest chapter explains)
1. Chapter 1: An Adventurer is you!

**Chapter 1: An Adventurer is you!**

Hiraga Saito was bored. The young man of now 13 years was the curious sort. While he could honestly admit he was average in most aspects, that was more to a lack of interest than anything else. He was by no means lazy and would do any work required of him, but it was only the things that caught his interest that he pursued with any passion. That was why he knew how to sow, bake, and make nearly any manner of dessert you could desire. At one point or another these things had all caught his interest. His current interest was video games, RPG's in particular although he did dabble in other genre's.

So when Saito was wandering Akihabara he found a strange game that caught his interest. The package for the game was an inky black with opalescent sparks and sheens sliding across the simple box. The title was vague, **Gamer's Odyssey** , however it was the tagline that fired his imagination.

" **Life is a Journey, the world may seem like an endless march to oblivion, but what if there was more? What if you could open a door to infinite adventure? What if you always lived in interesting times? This is the key, take your first step unto glory."**

Now Saito was intrigued and confused, despite the grandiose tagline there was no description, no images, not even a maturity rating. Just the title, the tagline and, a price tag. 5,000 Yen wasn't that cheap but he could afford it. Shrugging his shoulders at the thought he decided to go for it, it wasn't like he had any plans for the winter holidays anyways. He promptly forgot about it as he went through his list of christmas presents to buy for family and friends.

Later at home, Saito was putting away his purchases when he noticed the game again. Deciding to see what he had paid for he made to open the box. The quality of the package was fairly high and seemed to be made of something more than cardboard, perhaps plastic. Sliding open the box eagerly Saito was blinded by a flash of light and a sharp noise, similar to the sound of an automatic door chime one might hear in a convenience store, if said door chime was a loud as a jet engine. Dropping the box to clutch his ringing ears and blinking away colorful after images.

"Sonova-...", Saito resisted the urge to swear with a flinch and a shudder, a habit formed by his mother and many memories better left out of print.

As his vision cleared Saito glared at the offending box. Picking it up again only to find it empty. Growling he hurled it at his bed.

' _Scammed! 5,000 yen for a headache and a box, lovely.'_

His mood ruined Saito finished putting away the christmas presents he had bought before taking a bath to cool his head.

Relaxed and vowing to return the game tomorrow if he could find the store again, Saito headed to bed. His head still aching from earlier and Saito was exhausted from combing Akihabara during the holiday rush, he quickly fell asleep.

That night Hiraga Saito dreamed. He found himself in a void, not a cold and empty void like that of outer space, merely an absence of sensation. He could feel his body but could not see much beyond a vague outline. In front of him was the only source of light in the void. A glowing pinwheel of motion reminiscent of a loading screen. After a moment the pinwheel disappeared and lines of text began to form.

 **New Player Acknowledged…**

 **Loading Physical Data…**

 **Loading Mental Configuration...**

 **Loading Destiny Potential….**

 **ERROR!**

 **Multiverse Connection present…**

 **Configuring Character Options…**

 **Welcome to your new life noob.**

 **Open your Status to get started.**

Saito couldn't help but blink in confusion, this was by far the clearest and most bizarre dream he had ever had.

' _Well might as well get into it. Status?'_

 **Saito Hiraga**

 **Race: Human Title: None**

 **Level: 0**

 **Age: 13**

 **STR: 6**

 **PER: 4**

 **END: 11**

 **CHA: 9**

 **INT: 13**

 **AGI: 6**

 **LCK: 15**

 **HP: 210**

 **EP: 91**

 **Traits:**

 **Gamer's Soul**

 **Fiction Adaptation**

 **Gandalfr[Sealed]**

 **Lifbrasir[Sealed]**

' _Cute, I'm 'special' huh? At least the game thinks I'm smart, I'm not too sure about lucky though. Hmm, HP is pretty straightforward what is EP though? Is there a Help guide or something?'_

No sooner had he thought the word 'Help' before more text appeared before him.

 **STR: Strength, raw muscle power, Affects most melee damage as well as non-inventory carry weight.**

 **PER: Perception, your awareness of the world around you, Affects your ability to perceive secrets, lies, special properties and traps.**

 **END: Endurance, you physical and mental toughness, affects your HP, resistance to poison and disease, Together with INT affects resistance to mind control, insanity, etc.**

 **CHA: Charisma, your ability to draw the attention and, affection of others, affects all social interactions.**

 **INT: Intelligence, Your mental acuity, ability to absorb, organize and use information, Affects skill gain, and retention.**

 **AGI: Agility, your reflexes and dexterity, affects movement speed, ranged accuracy, some melee damage and reaction time.**

 **LCK: Luck, How much the universe likes you or likes to screw with you, Affects loot drops, critical chance and random events.**

 **HP: Hitpoints, how much damage you can take before you die.**

 **EP: Energypoints, many universes use different forms of energy to perform various absurd and powerful feats, some of these energies are violently incompatible, lucky for you you have the most basic form of energy available, unfortunately it is one of the most difficult to increase and your efficiency in converting it to other forms of energy is limited by your skill levels with said energy. Some forms of energy you can convert to include; Prana, Mana, Psi, Ki, Chakra, etc.**

 **Gamer's Soul: Allows the user to treat reality as a game, receiving healing and damage in Hitpoints, powers and skills using Energypoints, as well as keeping a cool head in most situations.**

 **Fiction Adaptation: Allows the user to absorb the knowledge of 'fictional' universes and apply them as 'truths'. Some universes may affect the usability of said knowledge in others.**

 **Fiction Adapted:**

 **Lifbrasir: [Sealed] ?**

 **Gandalfr: [Sealed] ?**

' _I guess that answers that question, kind of strange how it responded though.'_

Saito did not have much more time to process this as he felt his awareness fading and the sensation of falling taking over.

Jerking awake to barely catch himself from falling from his bed, Saito's eyes widened as he saw the same floating text from the dream before his eyes again, this time bordered by a faint transparent screen the same blue tint as his eyes.

 **You have rested in a bed, HP and MP restored, [Headache] Condition removed.**

' _Oh sweet Kami, it's real! Well that or I've lost it. Wait… crap I can't tell anyone about this they'll just think I've gone back to my Chuuni stage…. NEVER AGAIN!'_

Shaking his memories of those dark days. Saito began fiddling with the options while doing his morning ablutions. In his tinkering he found he had a few tabs he could open with a thought.

 **Menu** didn't have much though it felt like it had been left with extra space, aside from the ability to change the font and color of his options there wasn't much else, though he did discover he could turn on a HUD that let him see his HP and EP as two bars and put up symbols if he was affected by a condition. It also placed a digital clock in his vision with a thought.

 **Memo** was handy for taking notes and such, it also had a reminder function he could use like an alarm clock. He particularly enjoyed being able to think memo's directly into existence even if it was only as fast as could type on a keyboard since it left his hands free.

 **Inventory** was hax and he loved it. While he could carry bags and things on his person, the inventory function worked like a hammerspace pocket, similar items could stack and he had 20 spaces to place items. It also looked like he could get more inventory space but he didn't know how yet. The only downside was he needed a free hand to pull something out of inventory and items in inventory could not provide him with buffs, he had to wear them or hold them physically. Though it did mean that any food or perishables he put in there wouldn't go bad, ever.

 **Status** was exactly what it sounded like, it showed his stats, Titles, Traits, Conditions, etc. Pretty straight forward.

 **Skills** was also pretty clear though it could be configured to organize skills into tabs, categories and the like. At the moment he only had a few skills though some seemed to pop up simply by doing them in his daily routine. As of breakfast he had;

 **Skills;**

 **Cooking: Lvl. 16**

 **Cuisine Known; Japanese, Western, Dessert**

 **Tailor: Lvl. 10**

 **Hygiene: Lvl. 3**

 **Inspect: Lvl. 1**

He was curious about the Hygiene, Tailor and, Inspect Skills. Cooking was pretty obvious although it seemed a good dish could provide buffs a failure could work like poison though.

Looking up the Skills he saw;

 **Tailor: Level 10/50**

 **Rank: Hobby**

 **The ability and proficiency you have in creating, repairing and, maintaining clothing and outfits. Can be used in combination with other skills, to make superior products.**

 **Hygiene: Level 3/10**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The ability to keep yourself and your environment clean, organized and, filth-free.**

 **Keep this skill high to avoid social penalties.**

 **+30% chance to remove Body Odor**

 **+3% to resist disease and infection**

 **Inspect: Level 1/10**

 **Rank: Inanimate, Simple**

 **The skill of observing objects in your environment to gather information on them. Your rank in this skill represents the maximum complexity object you can inspect.**

 **Cost: 1 EP**

' _Hmm, so skills are a little more complex than I expected, still from what I can tell If I bring up my level I can rank up the skill. Still some skills look like I need to maintain them if I'm reading Hygiene right.'_

 **For noticing key details swiftly, + 1 PER!**

' _Sweet? I think...? Did I just get insulted? Still this could be useful, I really need to work on Inspect though, I wonder how fast I regen EP?'_

Deciding to try it out, Saito **Inspected** his bookbag for school

 **Black Messenger Bag**

 **Type: Common**

 **A basic bag used for school or casual errands.**

 **Can be used to store and retrieve items without unequipping.**

' _I guess that's about right to be expected.'_

Saito learned that he regained EP at a rate of 1 EP per minute.

" _I will need to figure out a way to increase my EP and my EP Regen in the future.'_

Saito decided to head to the park to try out his new ability after breakfast, however on picking up a dropped manga he was halted by a message.

 **You have acquired a Trait book;**

 **[Card Captor Sakura]**

 **Would you like to use Fiction Adaptation?**

 **Y/N?**

Shrugging Saito selected **Y** , The manga burst into motes of color which streamed into him.

Saito was forced to grit his teeth as memories, fights, and knowledge burned itself into his mind.

 **Fiction Successfully Adapted! 98% Sync.**

Regretting his decision as the pain of the knowledge faded, the memories brought a blush to his face.

' _I did not need to know what it looked or felt like to be a Magical Girl'_

 **Skill Gained!**

 **Transformation: Lvl 30/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Forms Available: Magical Girl**

 **This skill allows you to transform yourself to allow you to use special skills, abilities and, powers. Many forms are available all with their own advantages and weaknesses.**

 **Clow Card Magic: Lvl 1/52**

 **Rank: Novice**

 **Cards: Capture**

 **This is the skill to use Clow Cards. Items of incredible power and versatility. Higher Ranks allow the creator to use Clow Cards, untransformed and even create new Cards.**

 **Requires: Magical Girl Condition**

' _NO NO NO NO, consider these skills sealed, I''m a dude if I'm gonna do magic I'm gonna do it as me!'_

Saito shuddered perhaps if he had been older he would not have been as worried about such a skill, and perhaps even seen the potential, but for now he did not.

* * *

 **A few realities to the West….**

Issei Hyoudou felt a great loss in the opportunities for perversion in the force and wept.

As did Jiraiya of the Sannin a few more realities North East.

* * *

 **Back to our regularly scheduled reality….**

Saito shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued towards the park. As he walked he considered his options.

' _I need to be careful with that Fiction Adaptation ability. I mean knowing all that stuff, like how to make Clow Cards is cool but I don't think that means I actually have the skill to do it. Especially if I have to transform to do it. Plus I wouldn't want to fry my brain by grabbing to many different sources. That friggin' hurt. Still I can practice gaining and grinding skills while I come up with a plan for that Fiction ability. Plus that Sync thing makes me wonder how well it would work.'_

In the park Saito found a secluded area to try out his ideas. In a few short hours he had Ranked up his **Inspect** and gained several new skills. He also learned that he won't gain any progress by **Inspecting** the same object repeatedly.

His skill gain was as such;

 **Running: Lvl 8/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **This is the ability to run, sprint and dash.**

 **+8% Max Movement Speed.**

 **Sprint/Dash: Convert EP to Movement speed at 8% efficiency for five minutes.**

 **Climbing: Lvl 5/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **This is the ability to traverse terrain with both your hands and feet, including vertical and hanging terrain.**

 **+5% Max Climbing speed.**

 **Meditation: Lvl 10/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **The ability to calm oneself and reflect. Improves control and perception of internal energy.**

 **+.1% EP regen if Meditating.**

 **Brawling: Lvl 4/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **The ability to throw your fists, feet and, any other available body at others with intent to harm. No technique or form, just raw aggression.**

 **+.4 Damage in Unarmed Melee.**

Saito had also gained **1 STR** and **1 AGI** for his exercise. He felt this was an absurdly fast improvement, but then again the power of the **Gamer** is absurd to begin with. He also could not help but marvel at the changes in his body. He could still feel the exertion from running or climbing and the like, but he never felt like he was running out of energy, in fact if it wasn't for the clock function and the sun changing position he felt like he could have been doing this all night. When he fell from a tree while climbing he could feel the pain from taking damage but after that it was as if nothing had happened. After a few minutes he could feel a see his HP slowly regenerating at about 1 HP per 4 minutes, much slower than his EP but still absurdly fast for life. That on top of the fact that he couldn't find a wound aside from a minor bruise that didn't hurt and faded as he healed.

Heading home Saito continued to plan, because hey, when life is a game everyday is an adventure.

After a quiet dinner where his parents hadn't changed Saito to some comfort in the fact that not everything had changed, his parents were the same as always, his father still loud and boisterous, his mother still calm and sweet but holding that steel edge that kept both him and his father in line.

Relaxing on his bed Saito tried to summon **Help** on **Sync**. He was getting the hang of it now with mental commands despite the fact that it felt like something else was living in his head he could talk to with his mind.

 **Fiction Adaptation:**

 **Sync: This is the percentage that you have accurately synchronized with the 'Fiction' Reality you are adapting to. When drawing on memories, skills and, knowledge from a given reality this is the likelyhood you will be successful in your attempt. Reaching Master Rank in a skill will ignore this failure chance. To improve your synchronization, you can; meditate on a given Fiction, gather more unique ability books on that Fiction or, travel to said Fictional Reality. It should be noted that the last is the only method to reach 100% Sync.**

' _I'm 98% Compatible with Card Captor?! WHY? Damn it. Wait travel to another reality? You mean I can do that?! Cool! Now I just need to figure out how.'_

 **NEW MAJOR QUEST ALERT!**

 **Opening the Odyssey Gate.**

 **You have realized the potential for infinite adventure within yourself. Now you have to find a way to start your journey. Simple right?**

 **Objective: Use a Method to travel to alternate realities.**

 **Bonus Objective: Use a Method that doesn't doom your home.**

 **Bonus Objective: Use a Method within 3 years, 2 months and 6 days.**

 **Rewards: Title: Planeswalker, +1LVL, +1 to S.P.E.C.I.A.L.**

 **Bonus Rewards: Advanced Rank Skill Book, Epic Rarity Item**

 **Failure: Reluctant Adventurer**

 **Major Quests are automatically added to your Memo section, removing them will deny or Fail the quest, Minor Quests can be accepted or denied, if accepted they will be added to your Memo section.**

'HOLY LOOT GODS!'

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Character Status:**

 **Saito Hiiraga**

 **Race: Human Title: None**

 **Level: 0**

 **Age: 13-17**

 **STR: 7**

 **PER: 5**

 **END: 11**

 **CHA: 9**

 **INT: 13**

 **AGI: 7**

 **LCK: 15**

 **HP: 210**

 **EP: 95**

 **Skills;**

 **Cooking: Lvl. 16/100**

 **Rank: Advanced**

 **Cuisine Known; Japanese, Western, Dessert**

 **Tailor: Lvl. 10/50**

 **Rank: Hobby(Poor)**

 **Hygiene: Lvl. 3/10**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Inspect: Lvl. 3/25**

 **Rank: Inanimate, Complex**

 **Running: Lvl 8/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Climbing: Lvl 5/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Meditation: Lvl 10/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Brawling: Lvl 4/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

' **Sealed' Skills:**

 **Transformation: Lvl 30/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Clow Card Magic: Lvl 1/52**

 **Rank: Novice**

* * *

 **Authors Basement:** Hey guys this is my first fiction on this site, so reviews are welcome. I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested. I have several 'Fiction' realities I am looking to draw from or send Saito to so if you have any ideas you would like to add I'm all ears. Also while it is a long way down the road I am interested in hearing peoples opinions on the possible harem route.


	2. Chapter 2: Loot Crate

**Chapter 2: Loot Crate**

The days leading up to Christmas for Saito were mostly consumed by research about his new quest. During the process he discovered some very interesting things. Firstly he was never going to use Fiction Adapt on Event Horizon, or anything related to H.P. Lovecraft if he could help it. He still got shivers just thinking about it.

Also most forms of interdimensional or reality travel in fiction is rather difficult. They either required materials he didn't have, or powers he was afraid to use. Sure Warcraft Portals seem easy but the whole Burning Legion Demon Incursion bit put out that plan like a wet blanket. The Furling Reality Mirror from Stargate could work, but that meant leaving a door open behind him wherever he went which could end just as badly as the Warcraft method. Sliders had potential but from what he could tell many of the attempts to create it either failed or had unfortunate side-effects and like the Stargate method required lots and lots of science and math. Not that he couldn't gain those skills but he doubted he could pull it off in time to meet that bonus objective.

 _'Sigh, I guess I need more research, maybe something in anime?'_

Stretching out the kinks in his back Saito glared at his computer monitor. His search had been limited to the internet after the 'Disco Library' incident. Apparently the bright lights he saw when he consumed a Skill or Trait book was visible to others as well. Also spamming the Skill book ability for ten minutes provides almost as much of a headache as using Fiction Adaptation once.

On the upside he had gained a variety of skills and even learned that when enough skills of a similar variety are gained they can fuse into composite skill category. However Saito had a new favorite skill, Fast-Talk. While not quite lying it allowed Saito to play dumb, confuse the issue or, simply distract people from noticing or putting together certain pieces of information. The other skills he had gained in the week before Christmas were;

 **Engineering(Electronics): Lvl. 5/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The combined ability to design, repair, create and tinker with electronic devices and gadgets. From Flashlights to Motherboards. This Skill can be used with other Skills to create superior products or special items.**

A composite skill gained from consuming several electronics books and nearly two dozen instruction manuals for gadgets and devices around his home.

 **Carpentry: Lvl. 5/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The ability to build and repair wooden structures and furniture. This Skill can be used with other Skills to create superior products or special items.**

 **Plumbing: Lvl. 20/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **The ability to repair, pipes and other fluid vessels.**

 **Drawing: Lvl. 15/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The ability to draw, things from reality and imagination.**

 **+1 PER Rank Bonus**

 **Herbalism: Lvl 10/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **The ability to discern and harvest useful plants and lichen.**

 **Gardening: Lvl 10/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The ability to plant and cultivate plants and small crops.**

 **+1 END Rank Bonus**

Overall a decent haul, though not something he could repeat anytime soon. Still it taught him that some skill books provide more of a bonus than others and after reading some books through he gathered it had to do with the detail and quality they contained.

Saito knew that he had been neglecting improving his skills aside from Fast-Talk and Meditation, however he planned to build a schedule for after the Holidays. Christmas morning started bright and early for Saito with a cheesy christmas jingle rendered in his head by way of beeps.

 **Merry Christmas! Spend the day with those special to you!**

 **Be a good boy and you will get a present!**

 _'Like I need you to tell me that. Still thanks and erm Merry Christmas to you too?'_

Saito shook his head unsure on whether the System that governed the game was alive or not. Still he had a pleasant holiday with many presents passed among the small family of three. As the evening wore on the infamous 'Holiday Juice' made an appearance, leading to his father tittering like a schoolgirl and his mother to began crawling the floor towards his father like a cat stalking it's prey.

 _'OhhhKayy then time for me to leave, I don't need to see this.'_

Saito quickly retreated to his room, only to be interrupted by yet another message.

 **Wheeee what a good boy you are and a considerate son too. Enjoy your present!**

 _'It's drunk too isn't it?'_

A flash of light left another box lying on Saito's bed, made of the same strange material as the box he had lost for Gamer's Odyssey, although Saito was a little more wary from past experience.

 _ **'Inspect.'**_

 **A Christmas Present**

 **Type: Unique**

 **A present for the winter holidays. No spoilers!**

Trying to calm the sudden twitch in his eye Saito stepped forward to open the box.

Expecting another flash of light he was surprised by a puff of confetti and a cheap blowout noisemaker effect. Inside was a necklace with a faint green glow which faded quickly.

The necklace was a silver chain with an empty filigree wire cage that could be opened with a small latch. The cage was shaped like an egg and had a small polished amber stone worked into it's base. Saito again went the cautious route and Inspected the necklace.

 **Mother Hen Necklace**

 **Type: Uncommon**

 **This necklace holds both the nurturing nature of a loving parent and the fierce strength of a parent protecting their child.**

 **+25% Growth of creatures raised from birth.**

 **+25% familiarity with creatures raised from birth.**

 **+71 STR for 2 Minutes 1/day or when your 'babies' are threatened.**

 _'I…. I'm torn. I mean pet's are cool and all but mother hen? Oh well that Strength buff is nuts. I guess Merry Christmas!'_ Saito put the necklace on and went to bed with a happy smile on his face.

The next morning Saito began planning his schedule for school to maximise his schedule. He wanted to grind the skills he had and look for some more that could be useful. He also wanted to see how much he could grind his stats. Since his Status screen didn't have a section for experience he was running blind on what it would take to level up. So until he knew more he would just have to work on what he knew.

Deciding to add his new schedule to his **Memo** screen once he was finished he had a fair idea of his plans for the school year.

 **M-F**

 **6:30 Wake up, Prepare for the day.**

 **7:30 Head to school(Bicycle Training)**

 **8:30 School(Grab a skillbook if possible)**

 **15:00 Freedom, Head home(Bicycle Training)**

 **16:00 Study**

 **17:00 Train Craft and Utility Skills(Earn money in neighborhood if possible)**

 **19:30 Dinner**

 **20:00 Relax, Play Games, etc.**

 **21:30 Sleep**

 **S-S**

 **6:30 Wake up, Prepare for the day.**

 **7:30 Head to the Park**

 **8:00 Train Physical skills**

 **11:00 Lunch**

 **12:00 Train Meditate and similar skills**

 **14:00 Run errands if any**

 **15:30 Go home**

 **16:00 Study**

 **17:30 Cook Dinner**

 **18:30 Dinner**

 **19:00 Research**

 **20:00 Relax, Play Games, etc.**

He knew that the schedule might be a bit much but since he didn't get physically tired anymore he figured he could take it.

For the rest of the week he took things relatively easy. He managed to pick up the **Stealth** Skill when he came home late one night and managed to avoid his parents notice. It mentioned doing extra damage to enemies when in stealth but it was only ranked at **Poor** for now so he needed to bring it up before it would really be useful. Saito began to wonder what kind of 'class' he should go for if any.

 _'I wonder which way I should go though? I mean eventually I could be decent at a ton of things but in most games you have to go with one or two classes. If it's just me I need to be able to survive combat on my own whether I tank or dodge. I could go for a summoner/tamer type and have them deal with the aggro. Then again I don't really know what I'm going to be up against when I start travelling. I guess trying to learn to dodge would be a good start, best way to not be damaged is to avoid an attack. I kind of want to try a little of everything but I don't know if I can.'_

Until the new term started in January Saito decided to relax and enjoy himself since he wasn't in any rush to take on the world or anything. All in all a quiet end to a rather strange holiday season.

* * *

 **Authors Basement:** Short Chapter here, I plan to try to keep them at a minimum of 2,000 words but some chapters may come in a bit short. Up next will be our first combat. For those of you wondering _if_ I decide to go for a harem 6 is my absolute limit. The focus of this story will be more on Adventure and Friendship, not romance. So until I get closer to that point in the story I will be taking the reviewers opinions into consideration. See you guys next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Combat is for the Dogs

**Chapter 3: Combat is for the Dogs**

Saito had found returning to school was far less exciting than he had hoped.

' _No quests, no cool skills, no secrets, Nothing! What the hell?'_

Saito ranted mentally. While he still enjoyed some aspects of school, like talking to some of his classmates or snagging the occasional skill book from the library. He wasn't a member of any clubs or sports. He didn't have any particularly close friends or crushes. As a matter of facts Saito realised that he hadn't made much out of his life just waiting for something interesting to happen.

' _Not anymore! Now that I have this ability I am going to travel to different worlds and do magic and.. And well anything's possible really, still I feel like I'm missing something. Hmm…'_

Saito found most days blurred together now. Although people did notice his rapidly improving physique and grades. Saito just explained it away with excuses like; "I decided to apply myself" or "Healthy Living", although the later always made him feel old for some reason. Still January moved into February with little change although Saito felt significantly more confident in his Stats he was finding raising **LCK** was literally a matter of chance. On an unrelated note he has developed an addiction for Gacha games.

As he was heading home by foot, as his bicycle had blown a tire, he heard a commotion down a side street that struck him as off. The whimpers of an animal mixed with the harsh cackle from several voices. As he turned the corner what he say had his blood run cold. Five kids maybe two or three years older than him surrounded a scruffy dog in terrible shape. The dog's breathing was labored and laced with a persistent whine of pain, it's left legs bent at sharply wrong angles. The thugs surrounding the dog had sick grins. The leader apparently going by his bizarre pompadour hairstyle held a dented baseball bat lazily in his grip.

"Hey, Hey boys, looks like the poochie fell down and can't get up, Hiihiihihiii."

The laugh was a shrill and ugly thing full of malice, copied dully by his fellows. Saito felt his blood rushing in his ears as his grip on the handles of his trailing bicycle tightened painfully. Tinges of red began to creep into his vision, before suddenly like a splash of ice water his mind jolted to a state of calm. His anger was still there but now he could think and act clearly and with purpose.

Keeping his grip on the bike he began trotting forward gaining speed with each step, when the weight of the bike began to slow him down he activated his **Mother Hen** necklace and his strength surged. Pulling the bike of the ground with one hand on the frame the other on the handle he swung and threw the bike at the gang with all he had. He noticed idly that his **EP** had dropped somewhat with that but set it aside for now as he had been subconsciously doing with all the **System** messages for now. The fight was all that mattered.

Regaining his balance after the throw he continued his charge forward even as the bike sailed through the air. His aim was slightly off and he only hit two directly although he clipped a third. He noted with surprise that the bike had been thrown with such force it knocked the two he hit clear off their feet and several meters back. The group barely had time to react before his fist reached the one he had clipped with the bike who was still staggered from the hit. He got in a left hook and a knee to the gut before he was forced back by the one of the other punks. He felt a grim satisfaction as the one he struck fell to the ground unmoving just like the first two. The one attacking him was clearly beneath him in ability and skill. Any hits that connected only took **1-2 HP** and he was avoiding as many as he could. Still around the punk took around **8 HP** before he took him down.

Saito took a breath as thug hit the ground, in that moment he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. His vision blurred for a moment and he noticed he had the **[Dazed]** condition. The Leader!, Saito had lost track of him dealing with the last thug, even with a clear and calm mind this was his first fight and he had made the crucial mistake of allowing his focus to narrow to the opponent in front of him. Staggering forward to avoid another strike he whirled around as fast as he was able, only to desperately duck as the bat nearly took off his head. That first strike had done **25 HP** of damage, even if that was increased from a sneak attack Saito couldn't afford too many more hits. Still Saito wasn't giving up easily. He kept throwing in blows whenever he could.

' _I need to dodge more! Even blocking I still take damage from that damn bat! I need a weapon of my own in the future, backup would be even better. If my bike hadn't taken almost half of them out I would be dead meat. Whoa!'_

Saito ducked under another swing before dodging a follow up kick.

' _I've hit him at least twice as much as the others why won't he go down. Screw this!_ _ **Inspect!**_ '

 **Tatsoda Ichei**

 **Title: 'Delinquent Prince'**

 **Lvl 2**

 **HP: 40/450**

 **EP: N/A**

 **A Punk a cut above the rest, the strongest in his high school, but still not top of the food chain in Tokyo.**

' _Holy crap, this guy has more than twice my health when I started. Thank Kami for a Ranked up Inspect or I might have lost hope. Still I can do this, just a little bit more.'_

`With a firmed resolve Saito threw himself into the fight with abandon. Despite taking several more hits from the bat and a few kicks Saito finally brought down the **Delinquent Prince**. Feeling the strangely artificial calm lift from his mind Saito basked in his relief and victory for a moment, however another pained whimper broke him out of it. Glancing back he saw the dog had not moved from where it lay. Rushing over Saito quickly **inspected** the dog.

 **Inuchi**

 **Title: 'Friendly neighborhood stray'**

 **HP: 3/150**

 **EP: 0/10[Locked]**

 **This mutt has led a life blessed by the Kami, even as a stray he has never wanted for food or shelter. The only thing the gods could not give him is a family.**

Even as he did so he saw Inuchi's **HP** drop from **3** to **2**. Saito knew no skills to heal him but even so he tried. He tried pushing his **EP** into Inuchi in a desperate attempt to stave of his death. His **EP** did begin to flow into Inuchi, he saw Inuchi's **EP** pool fill and even begin to grow. Unfortunately good intentions can't always make the distance. Saito watched with tears in his eyes as the light in Inuchi's eyes faded and his eyes closed. His only solace was that whatever he had done with his **EP** seemed to take away the pain in Inuchi's eyes.

After a few moments of mourning Saito was interrupted again when Inuchi and the delinquents burst into motes of light leaving behind some Yen, a book, the baseball bat and, a white dog collar with a simple blank bone shaped tag. His hands shaking Saito threw the book and the Yen in his **Inventory** , he left behind the bat wanting nothing to do with the weapon that caused such pain to an innocent animal. Morbidly Saito **Inspected** the collar.

 **Inuchi's Collar**

 **Type: Unique**

 **The memento left behind by a blessed dog in thanks for the one who defended him. In his last moments he found the family he wished for.**

 **?**

 **?**

Saito couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion at the question marks but felt too drained to give it much thought. Remembering the beginning of the fight Saito retrieved his now mangled bike and began reviewing the **System** messages.

 **You have entered Combat Mode!**

 **Skill Created!**

 **Mighty Throw: Lvl 15/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The ability to pour all of your strength into a thrown object. Increasing the range, speed and, damage proportionally to your current STR*1/2 Charge Level**

 **Cost per Charge Level: Tiny(1 EP) Smaller(3 EP) Equal(5 EP) Larger(7 EP) Huge(10+ EP)**

 **Skill Created!**

 **Throwing: Lvl 15/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **The ability to accurately throw weapons or anything really. This covers accuracy not damage.**

 **Brawling Lvled Up!**

 **Brawling Ranked Up!**

 **+1 END**

 **+1 STR**

 **You have defeated Delinquent*4!**

 **You have defeated Delinquent Prince*1!**

 **+1 LVL**

 **[+10 Stat points, +5 skill levels]**

 **Skill Created!**

 **Energy Control: Lvl 1/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **The ability to manipulate and direct your EP Pool. Greater control allows for greater efficiency in both use and conversion.**

 **Skill Created!**

 **Lend Energy: 1/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **The ability to provide your EP to others, can unlock EP use in those with the potential to use it. Efficiency dependant on compatibility between subjects.**

 **Default efficiency: 1%**

 **Cost: Varies**

 **Title Gained:**

 _ **Defender of Beasts**_

 **+25% affinity to animals**

 **+50% Damage when defending animals.**

' _At least today wasn't a total loss, still I wish my first Level wasn't so bitter. Will I need to overcome significant challenges every time I want to Level?'_

 **For working something out logically +1 INT!**

' _Sometimes I hate you.'_

After glaring at the message Saito dismissed it and decided to worry about assigning his points later. Almost home Saito remembered the book he received. Pulling it out he was presented with a message, apparently he automatically dismissed it earlier.

 **You have acquired a Skill book;**

 **[Instance Dungeon Creation]**

 **Would you like to Learn this Skill?**

 **Y/N?**

Blinking and somewhat confused Saito selected **Y** curious as to the nature of the skill and hoping for something less embarrassing than the 'Fiction-that-shall-not-be-Named'.

 **Skill Gained!**

 **Instance Dungeon Creation: Lvl 1/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Modes Available: Empty, Lvl 1-5**

 **The ability to create 'Dungeon Instances' Temporary Pocket Dimensions that can be used for various purposes depending on the setting. With improved skill one can affect the aspects of an Instance during creation, to tailor it to ones needs. Only those in a Party, bonded or directly invited can perceive an Instance Dungeon.**

 **Cost: 2 EP/self, 4 EP/Party member, 10-40 EP/Invite**

Saito stopped dead dropping his ruined bike by his side

' _This is the most grindy, broken skill ever… With this I can get stronger much stronger, maybe I can learn some healing skills to so that... doesn't happen again.'_

Saito spent the rest of his day considering what had occurred during the fight and trying to quell the guilt for not saving Inuchi. He also realised he didn't feel much at all for the delinquents although he did wonder what happened to their bodies.

' _Were they even real or were they just part of this_ _ **Gamer**_ _thing? I mean the leader at least had a name. Still they were enemies, I guess I wonder if this is part of that_ _ **Gamer's Soul**_ _thing?'_

After washing up for the night and heading to bed Saito felt like he was getting out of the funk the earlier fight had caused him. Still he took out **Inuchi's Collar** and said a prayer for him. Laying in bed he felt himself drifting to sleep quickly like he had every night since gaining the **Gamer** ability.

…." _Warf! Snuffle, Warf!"_

Saito's eyes snapped open as he bolted upright. His vision pulled to the faint glow at the foot of his bed.

"What…"

* * *

 **Author's Basement: Mwahahahahaha!** I'm am most curious to the reactions this chapter will have. Just a warning to you lot though. I will be slowing down to updating about once a week most likely, although I will try to do more. Also here is Saito's Character Sheet I will put it up at least every Level.

* * *

 **Saito Hiraga**

 **Race: Human Title: Defender of Beasts**

 **Level: 1**

 **Age: 13**

 **STR: 15**

 **PER: 8(+1=9)**

 **END: 19(+1=20)**

 **CHA: 12(+1=13)**

 **INT: 17**

 **AGI: 12**

 **LCK: 18**

 **HP: 305**

 **EP: 163**

 **Unspent Points: 10/5**

 **Traits:**

 **Gamer's Soul**

 **Fiction Adaptation**

 **Gandalfr[Sealed]**

 **Lifbrasir[Sealed]**

 **Skills;**

 **Cooking: Level 18/100**

 **Rank: Advanced**

 **Cuisine Known; Japanese, Western, Dessert**

 **Tailor: Level 30/50**

 **Rank: Hobby(Poor)**

 **Hygiene: Level 7/10**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Inspect: Level 10/100**

 **Rank: Sentient, Simple**

 **Running: Level 18/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Running: Level 18/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Meditation: Level 49/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Brawling: Level 10/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Fast-Talk: Level 35/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Engineering(Electronics): Level 7/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Carpentry: Level 10/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Plumbing: Level 49/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Drawing: Level 20/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Herbalism: Level 20/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Gardening: Level 15/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Stealth: Level 12/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Mighty Throw: Level 15/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Throwing: Level 15/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Energy Control: Level 1/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Lend Energy: Level 1/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Instance Dungeon Creation: Level 1/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Modes Available: Empty, Lvl 1-5**

 **'Sealed' Skills:**

 **Transformation: Level 30/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Clow Card Magic: Level 1/52**

 **Rank: Novice**


	4. Chapter 4: It followed you home?

**Chapter 4: It followed you home?**

" _Warf?"_

Saito was now staring at the faintly glowing silver dog at the foot of his bed. It was staring back at him softly panting and wagging it's tail.

"What…"

Saito repeated inanely. Panic and confusion began to spread through his mind as he was unsure what was going on, even for a **Gamer** this was weird. The dog was similar to the one he failed to save on the street, but his fur was while still scruffy not in dirty mats. He seemed larger and fuller as well.

 **You have gained a familiar:**

 **Name: Inuchi**

 **Type: Spectral YamaInu**

" _Snuffle, wurf."_

The ghost dog of Inuchi began scratching around his feet and sniffing for the perfect spot. Saito was about to act, when he heard the footsteps of one of his parents coming down the hall. Saito froze hoping his parents would pass without issue. At which point Inuchi perked up his ears at the sound and narrowed his eyes.

"WARF! WARF! WAR-mffrrrl"

Saito's frantic efforts silenced the dog about two and a half barks too late. His panicked thoughts hoping for good luck.

' _Please be dad. Please be dad. Please be… Damn it.'_

"Saitooo? Is that a dog I hear?" Saito's mother Hana called in shattering his feeble hopes.

"Uhhhh, kind of?" Saito replied, knowing better than to directly lie to his mother.

"What's that? Saito has a dog?" The voice of his father Kuma chimed in.

' _What did I do to deserve this?'_ Saito wailed mentally, to which Inuchi cocked his head in concern.

Moments later Saito's bedroom door opened to reveal his parents, as per usual his father had a happy jovial expression and his mother had a calm smile, her taut shoulders and squinting eyes betrayed her irritation.

"Saito, why do you have a d-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Hana asked, her question ending a shout, so out of character for her that all three males simply blinked in shock at her for a few moments.

"Eeh, Um he followed me home?" Saito offered after gathering his wits.

"Warf!" Inuchi helpfully added.

"And how did you teach him the 'glowing and see through' trick?" Kuma asked, his amusement at the situation overriding any real concern. Hana tried to calm her embarrassment from losing her composure.

"He um, died." Saito answered sadly, idly wondering if he could generate a skill to sink into the floor or turn invisible.

This answer, seemed to spark some concern in both his parents. Seriously Saito's father stated, "I think we're going to need a little more than that son. Why don't you and your new… pet come downstairs and we can talk about this over the tea." He gently placed an arm around his wife and they both stepped away.

Saito sighed and nodded. Inuchi rubbed his head against Saito in an attempt to comfort him, to which Saito absently pet him.

One awkward, clunky and soul-bearing explanation later, Saito was sat in a lounge chair across from his parents on the couch with Inuchi on his lap.

His mother started, "So your life is a like one of your video games and has been since your birthday…"

"And you've been training in secret until you saw some punks abusing a dog…", His father continued.

"At which point you fought with everything you had to save him, erm 'defeating' the delinquents.", His mother followed, looking a little uncomfortable with this fact.

His father finished, "However you couldn't help the dog and it died. Then it just showed up at the foot of your bed."

"Warf!", Inuchi replied indignantly.

Kuma laughed, "Sorry 'He' showed up at the foot of your bed." Inuchi nodded and settled down again.

Silence filled the room for a few moments as Saito waited for his parents disbelief or for them to call him insane. His parents shared a long look.

"We're proud of you son.", Kuma said, surprising Saito.

"While some of the things you've done are a little… gray, you took a great temptation and used it to improve yourself.", Hana added smiling softly at him.

"Although next time could you not destroy the new bike we bought you? Haha!", Kuma bellowed.

"...Thanks, mom, dad.", Saito whispered feeling a little overwhelmed. After a moments thought he perked up his head and sent a mental request hopefully.

 **Social Function Unlocked!**

 **Friend Request Sent!**

His parents both blinked for a moment before Saito saw and heard.

 **Friend Request Accepted!**

 **Hiraga, Kuma Added**

 **Friend Request Accepted!**

 **Hiraga, Hana Added**

After a moments perusal of his new **Social** tab, Saito smiled, "I should be able to talk to you whenever and vice versa. Even when I start on my Travelling quest we can stay in contact."

His parents smiled, and laughed. "Ok get to bed now son you still have school tomorrow and you still need to sort out your new pet.", Kuma grinned.

Saito nodded and took himself and Inuchi upstairs and to bed. Before falling asleep he learned that Inuchi could understand him and his intentions through the same mental commands he used for his **Gamer** ability but could stil; respond to verbal commands too, the only downside was that he could hear the barks and vocalizations of Inuchi mentally too. It also turned out Inuchi could turn invisible and intangible at will, which had a lot of potential Saito thought sleepily before surrendering back to sleep.

The next day Saito felt a great sense of freedom and liberation. He may not have realized it at first but he had been cutting himself off from others and growing detached and lonely.

' _I'm glad I have Inuchi now, but I need to not let this happen again. I guess that can be one of my goals then finding friends in my travels and staying in contact. I just need to pick the right ones.'_

 **New Major Quest!**

 **...And we shall eat Onigiri on Mt. Fuji**

 **Deciding one of your goals in life is to make friends you will make it a reality!**

 **Don't give up since that's the only way to fail.**

 **Objective: Acquire 100 True Friends.**

 **Bonus Objective: Gather 100 True Friends together for a celebration.**

 **Bonus Objective: Turn an enemy into a True Friend**

 **Rewards: Book of Friendship, +1 Lvl.**

 **Bonus Rewards: Folding Table of Feasting**

 **Bonus Rewards: Phoenix Down(Aerith Grade)**

 **Failure: Title: Forever Alone, Friends list can never exceed 99.**

' _Ok I guess but I'm still not just going to spam everyone. I need real friends, not faceless mooks. The penalty seems kind of harsh though.'_

Saito began to jog to school, hopefully his running skill would allow him to make it on time. Inuchi happily trotting along, although rarely in contact with the ground. While Saito hurried along, he began to assign his points. He decided to bring his **PER** up to **10** without bonuses, then both his **INT** and **LCK** to **20** before throwing the rest into **AGI**. After thinking about it for a moment Saito decided to throw his skill levels into **Energy Control** , figuring it would be a good base for the future.

Despite sharing his secret with his parents he realized that there wasn't anyone he trusted enough to share his secrets at school. His closest friends from childhood had all gone to different schools or had moved away. He got along well enough with most of his class, but recently especially over the last month he found it difficult to relate to them. At one point he even 'jokingly' asked what people would do with an ability like **Gamer** the responses ranged from perverted to disturbing to outright dismissal. Not a one of his classmates gave it a moments thought. He decided that his search for friends might have to start in the next world he traveled to.

Saito spent the next week training Inuchi. He learned that while Inuchi was great a being sneaky and distracting, he was not very good at direct combat. Although he fetched things with a professional efficiency making gathering loot a breeze, or at least Saito hoped it would. His parents had been surprisingly supportive, although his mother made it very clear he was not going anywhere until he finished middle school at the very least. A heavy jacket and a wooden sword were his new gear for the moment by way of his parents, to provide him some protection.

 **Reinforced Windbreaker**

 **Type: Common**

 **A thick blue and white jacket made of durable fabric and fitted with a toughened interior lining.**

 **-5% damage to Torso and Arms until destroyed.**

 **Heavy Bokuto**

 **Type: Common**

 **A weighted bokuto meant for weight training and durability.**

 **+10-20 Melee damage.**

After a few days time Saito decided to head into the **Instanced Dungeons** , after trying a few empty dungeons to get a feel for the skill. Saito found the **Empty** **Dungeons** odd as when he entered them all of the sounds of the city that he took for granted were silenced. Occasionally the sky and clouds would change color slightly. Whenever he left a dungeon it was nearby to where he entered no matter how far he traveled before exiting. He also found that he could use items found in the **Dungeon** could be used, but most of the time they didn't come back out with him. Slightly disappointed that he couldn't use the skill to make sudden escapes or loot a place to bedrock he hoped that the other modes would be more interesting. He did think the **Empty** ones had potential but they still felt a little boring to him.

Hefting the bokuto that his parents had presented him with hoping it would keep him safe and, Inuchi at his side he decided to open the **Lvl 1-5 Dungeon** in the park he usually trained in.

 **Entering Dungeon….**

 **Welcome to the Urban Goblin Wilderness Dungeon!**

The sky turned a faded purple with the clouds becoming a dull scarlet. Trees and bushes became warped and sickly. Crude effigies and animal skeletons lay scattered about the clearing. Several of the trees on the opposite side of the clearing warped into an creepy tunnel with flickering lights hiding along it's length. Strange cackles, and shrieks filtered in through the trees. Inuchi growled and Saito gulped.

"Well, here we go Inuchi, keep an eye out and bark if you see anything.", Saito resettled his Bokuto and stepped forward.

"Wurf." Inuchi nodded and trotted by his partner's side.

Dozens of glittering red eyes and overly toothy grins tracked the duo before flitting back into the shadows. Two pairs stood out one a dull red and stooped lower than the rest, the other uneven one eye easily thrice the size of it's twin and glowing with a scarlet light. These two faded slower than the rest.

* * *

 **Author's Basement:** I tried but I just couldn't stretch this chapter out anymore without going into awkward and clunky dialogue or slipping into too much into the next event. Also I have one volunteer for a beta, by their request I am looking for a second. Is anybody interested? People with experience for fight scenes would be great. Also any guesses as to the details of our two mystery stalkers?


	5. Chapter 5: Your First Dungeon

**Chapter 5: Your First Dungeon**

Saito began to be irritated as he walked down the dirt path in the tunnel of trees. He had felt like something was off since entering the **Dungeon** and the feeling only grew more oppressive as he and Inuchi wandered further. Saito was struck with an idea and began trying to focus his **EP** on his ears, nose and, eyes. He was rewarded with a mild tingle along each organ before...

 **Skill Created!**

 **Sharpen Senses: 3/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **The ability to focus internal Energy to improve your senses. Warning may cause user to be vulnerable to sensory overload in some situations.**

 **+3 PER**

 **Cost: 1 EP/ 1 Min**

 **Detect Bloodlust: 13/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **The ability to detect when creatures or entities hold immediate violent intent near you. Eventually this will provide an AGI bonus to reaction time. Current range: 1.3 Meters.**

 **Requirement: Active Sharpen Senses.**

Saito began to grin as he read the messages until he got to the second one and quickly scrambled away from where he stood as a sharpened stick embedded into the dirt where he had been. Looking over to the source of the stick he saw several hideous creatures near his height. Each had skin of a sickly mottled brown and green, with curiously long arms covered with lean muscle, their mouths stretching nearly ear to ear on squashed misshapen heads, filled with sharp and uneven teeth. Their eyes a glimmering red iris with no white showing, a sharp black pupil narrowed in each. They were dressed in cast of rags ranging from denim to lace with no rhyme or reason. Each carried either a sharpened stick with more on their backs, apparently some crude kind of javelin or a club made of rebar and concrete.

There were four of the creatures, two club wielders and two javelin throwers. Their wide mouths cracked into hungry snarls. The two with clubs charged forward and Saito felt that same calm sensation come over his mind. He noticed the crude low wall the creatures stood in front of, blocking the path in the trees. He noted that as odd at least for the javelin throwers since it would have provided them with cover.

 **Entering Combat Mode!**

A quick **Inspect** revealed the creatures.

 **Goblin Guards**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **The weakest and loudest of goblins, bullied into guard duty by other goblins. Cowards at heart they will flee and alert other goblins if they don't outnumber their enemies. Fortunately they, like all goblins, are stupid, lazy and, easily distracted by fire.**

' _Crap I need to kill the last two quickly then, still not much HP. That fire thing might be useful later.'_

Saito began to strafe to the right to focus on the right-hand goblin first, the one wearing the hideous denim jacket. He found that keeping an eye on his opponents was far easier this time, he attributed this to the **PER** bonus he had at the moment.

"Inuchi Distract!" Saito shouted to his partner. Inuchi barked in response and moved to harass the left-hand goblin, which was wearing a battered fedora. Saito gripped his bokuto to deflect the club the denim goblin swung at him. He grunted at the blow. The goblins might not have much **HP** , but their strength was similar to his own. He kicked at the unbalanced goblin and smashed his Bokuto down on him.

 **30 Damage Dealt!** (hereafter noted in **Bold** )

The denim goblin stumbled back but Saito couldn't press his advantage as a javelin from the goblins still by the wall struck him in the shoulder.

 _ **11(10) Damage Received!**_ (hereafter noted in **Bold Italic** )

Inuchi was keeping busy by barking and nipping at the fedora goblin, even if his attacks did no damage they seemed to irritate and infuriate the goblin. It screeched, "DIE SHINY DOG! DIE!"

Saito was thrown off for a moment hearing the goblins speak but his calm did not allow him to be distracted. He jumped further right to avoid the overhead swing from the denim goblin. Aiming at the head of the little monster Saito swung again.

 **35 Damage!**

Saito grimaced and lunged forward at the denim goblin again only to be struck by two javelins in the side again.

 _ **13(12) Damage!**_

 _ **10(9) Damage!**_

Saito groaned, quickly pulling out the one javelin that hit and stuck. He was a about to toss it to the side before thinking better of it.

" **MIGHTY THROW!** ", Saito Bellowed and flung the spear at the denim goblin.

 **Critical!**

 **45 Damage!**

The goblin fell the crude javelin broken in his gut, his extremities already crumbling into motes of light.

' _Hmm that didn't do as much as I expected, maybe because it wasn't much of a weapon?'_

Saito shrugged off the thought and **Dashed** forward to strike at the fedora goblin, who was still distracted by Inuchi, with his Bokuto.

 **Charge!**

 **Ambush!**

 **Critical!**

 **180 Damage!**

' _Holy crap! That was awesome, wait crap now I need to gank those last two now.'_

Sure enough the last two goblins were now turning to scramble over the low wall. Saito quickly burned burned more **EP** to strike at one of them.

 **Charge!**

 **47 Damage!**

Gritting his teeth he attempted to vault the wall and jump ahead of the goblins to cut off their retreat. Too late he realized he would fall short, in a moment desperation Saito attempted to burn **EP** for **Dash** in midair. A familiar tingle filled his feet before he felt a firm surface beneath his feet, kicking off instinctively he flew forward far further he expected, at least 3 meters. Stumbling upon the ground as he landed, he spun around and held up his bokuto to block the flight of the goblins.

 **Technique Created!**

 **Running Rank Up!**

 **Air Step: Using a burst of EP to create a split second platform beneath the feet of the user. Cost: 10 EP**

' _I CAN DOUBLE JUMP!'_

Clearing his head he focused on his two opponents. Glaring at them, he paused for a moment to consult his **EP**. He only had **60** left, meaning he had spent over **100** on this fight, that meant he needed almost 2 hours to recover. If these goblins alerted the others he was screwed. He lunged forward and nearly tripped at the speed he took off at, but still managed to swing his bokuto at the foremost goblin, unfortunately this was the uninjured one.

 **Charge!**

 **65 Damage!**

Saito blinked at the damage he did. ' _Apparently my speed affects the damage of my charge.'_

The struck goblin was knocked back a few steps, the other goblin kept charging, panic filling his scarlet eyes. The second goblin wildly struck with it's javelin trying to bull past Saito.

 _ **Charge!**_

 _ **20(18) Damage!**_

Saito grunted as the javelin broke off after striking him. Unable to bring his bokuto to bear he brought an elbow down on the goblin's head, following up with a knee to the face.

 **20 Damage!**

 **Brutal Blow!**

 **38 Damage!**

Grinning Saito moved on to the last goblin, only now noting that these two were wearing tattered t-shirts and grimy shorts. He brought his bokuto back around to end the little monster.

 **37 Damage!**

 **You have defeated Goblin Guard x4**

 **Combat Ended.**

' _No level? Damn. Still why was I moving so much faster after I learned_ _ **Air Step**_ _?'_

After a few moments of looking through his **Status** he found out why.

 **Running: Level 1/100**

 **Rank: Advanced**

 **This is the ability to run, sprint and dash.**

 **+100% Max Movement Speed.**

 **Dash: Convert EP to Movement speed at 100% efficiency for five minutes.**

 **Air Step: Using a burst of EP to create a split second platform beneath the feet of the user. Cost: 10 EP**

' _Using_ _ **Dash**_ _effectively increases my_ _ **AGI**_ _in return for spending_ _ **EP**_ _but only for movement speed. Before I had ranked up I was only at 35/100 Average rank. So 35% efficiency for each_ _ **EP**_ _spent. Ranking up brought that to 100% efficiency and I had spent_ _ **84 EP**_ _on_ _ **Dash**_ … _Wow going from_ _ **15**_ _to_ _ **44.4**_ _to_ _ **89**_ _movement_ _ **AGI**_ _would explain it I guess. Sweet, I wonder what would happen if I used my_ _ **Mother Hen**_ _necklace at the same time?_

Saito left his musings to go through the loot dropped thankful for Inuchi's help in both the fight and in gathering items. Each goblin only seemed to carry about 1000 Yen but, they also seemed to drop a random sack of cloth and similar materials, called a **Goblin Patch Kit** which he could use to improve his **Tailor** skill. The each dropped their weapons as well, but after **Inspecting** them Saito decided to keep his bokuto, it did more damage than the javelins by far and the club had the **[Unbalanced]** modifier which did bad things to his **AGI** and risked injuring himself. Still it made Saito consider his own weapon, while it worked alright for him it didn't feel quite right to him. Also he noticed he had gotten the **Blunt Weapon** **Skill** but he noticed it was basically the same as **Brawling** but for **Blunt** weapons, which while helpful he imagined it would be more effective to learn an actual weapon form, just like finding a proper martial art would be more effective for hand-to-hand fighting. Of course Saito hadn't found any skill books for Martial Arts yet.

While resting he wandered the clearing he began **Inspecting** on occasion even though it slowed his recovery, he had to wait for his **HP** to regen as well as his **EP** anyway. He found something interesting when he searched the low wall blocking the path.

 **Camouflaged Chest**

 **This chest has been buried in branches and debris to hide it from prying eyes. Any lock this chest had was broken off long ago.**

Curious Saito cleared off the branches and opened the chest with some excitement. The chest held several handfuls of some sort of meat jerky, a small blue vial and, a small red vial.

" **Inspect!** ", Saito said in excitement.

 **Surprise Jerky**

 **Type: Common**

 **This jerky made of a mystery donor never tastes the same twice. Still it sates hunger.**

 **+3 HP**

 **?**

 **Least Energy Vial**

 **Type: Common**

 **This is the lowest grade of energy recovery items. Still it helps in a pinch.**

 **+50 EP(or equivalent)**

 **Least Health Vial**

 **Type: Common**

 **This is the lowest of health recovery items. Still it helps in a pinch.**

 **+50 HP(or equivalent)**

Saito laughed out loud. Even the lowest grade items were still a huge help. It did show how far he had to go. Still he gulped down the **Health Vial** and saved the others for later. His **HP** topping up a few minutes later shortly after his **EP** , Saito decided to head back over the buried chest and further into the **Dungeon**.

Saito began sneaking along the path, few meters beyond the previous clearing, Saito found he the next few clearings were similar. Saito leveled his **Stealth** **Skill** rapidly and found the goblins much easier to deal with if he ambushed them from behind. The strange feeling he had before had faded although Saito had to turn off his **Sharpened Senses** after each fight, he didn't dare do it during a fight, as the one time he did felt like slapping goggles and earmuffs when it came to noticing enemies around him. He didn't find any new **Techniques** or **Skills** by accident, although he planned to try experimenting later when he wasn't fighting in a **Dungeon**. After wandering through several clearings, finding and average of one vial per clearing Saito found himself on the edge of a chasm, one he was sure didn't exist in the normal park. A thick but, narrow wooden bridge connected the two sides, Saito could hear the sound of waves crashing down below and salty sea air filled his nose. Seeing as the park Saito had chosen was nowhere near the beach Saito assumed this was a construct of the **Dungeon**. It was at this point Saito noticed the moon in the sky was an emerald green, more importantly he could see it and stars, realizing he had completely lost track of time despite the clock function of his **HUD** , he had gotten so absorbed into exploring the dungeon he had stayed for hours longer than he had meant to.

"Mom is going to kill me.", Saito groaned. Slumping in defeat he considered his options.

"I guess I can choose between finishing the **Dungeon** now since I'm already going to be late or I could try to head back and explain. Hmm what to do?", Saito wondered aloud.

* * *

 **Author's Basement:** So starting on a dungeon, initially I planned to describe each combat but, aside from him using **Stealth** to ambush them not much changed and I don't have any desire to write a half dozen iterations of that. Anyways hope you like it. I've gotten some really good suggestions as to worlds and fictions for Saito to interact with. I look forward to more. See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Boss Fight?

**Chapter 6: Boss Fight?**

Saito considered for a few moments before shrugging and stepping forward onto the bridge. Crouching to avoid been seen as much as possible given his limited cover.

' _I might as well finish this since I don't know how often these dungeons work and I'm going to be in trouble anyways. Plus I really want to see how this_ _ **Dungeon**_ _ends.',_ Saito thought with a grin. As he crept forward along the bridge he began to make out the details of a structure on the other side of the chasm. He could see a surprisingly well-built structure, somewhere between a villa and a wooden fort. Two squat covered watchtowers lay on either corner he could see with a pair of large gate sized doors sat in the center of the wall connecting them. The goblins appeared to have moved into the building, since Saito guessed this was beyond their ability. That and the crude effigies and walls smeared with foul smelling 'murals' seemed more their speed. Saito was curious as to who originally constructed the building and why but, decided to leave that for later. After a short attempt to look for other entrances Saito quickly found that he was the building barely fit on the rock it sat upon, and while Saito was willing to take risks, he wasn't willing to see if his new **Air Step** technique would see him safely around the edge of the building. As falling into the distant water sounded decidedly unwise to him.

Sighing, Saito decided to try the large entry doors and was rewarded with a large groaning sound shortly after touching it. Freezing, he could hear the sounds of scrambling and muffled shouting. At this point Saito decided climbing into one of the watchtowers was a much better idea and scampered off to the left hand tower immediately. Quickly dismissing Inuchi into his **Collar** , a trick he found useful for when Inuchi would draw too much attention. As he tried to climb the wall Saito had to hold his breath due to the stench of whatever the goblins had smeared on the wall. He could guess what the greenish brown and dull crimson where from but he really didn't want to know what the faded yellow-white smears were. The one time he lost his grip a frantic **Air Step** saved him. This was quickly becoming one of Saito's favorites and not just because he felt like a proper video game character because he could double-jump. Reaching the low and wide window for the covered watchtower, Saito took a deep breath. He regretted it somewhat but, at least most goblins couldn't reach this high and therefore couldn't 'paint' this high, so the stench was not as intense. Peering ahead Saito saw two goblins sleeping against a wall a spilled bottle of strong alcohol between them. Saito thanked his **LCK** stat and scrambled over as quietly as he could.

Two quick kills later and Saito learned that he could **Coup-de-Grace** helpless opponents provided they didn't have some sort of protection from his attacks. ' _I'm not quite sure what that means, maybe it doesn't work if they have a magic items that add defense or have body armor I can't pierce. I guess I'll find out eventually.'_ Saito did discover that these goblins were much better outfitted than those in the woods. They each had crude leather armor and a wicked looking dagger each. As well as one crossbow. For an adult the weapons and armor would either be too small or a very tight fit. Saito's younger age meant that they were roughly the right size. After **Inspecting** the armor and weapons Saito decided to throw the armor in his **Inventory** Their stats didn't have much difference from his **Reinforced Windbreaker** and smelled like goblin, he figured he could use them to attempt to work leather later if he collected enough. The daggers looked wicked but did not add much compared to his Bokuto, still they could be thrown and used to cut if needed. He tied one with it's crude sheath under his pant leg and placed the other on his belt. He carried the crossbow in his left-hand planning to fire it to start off a combat since it only had one bolt and he found no spare ammo for it. He did get some yen from the two goblins as well but threw it into his **Inventory** without counting as he decided he could do so later.

Creeping down the stairs linking the watch tower to the building he found several goblins gathered around the large doors with one peeking its head through the doors barely opened. Saito counted 6 spearmen, with better spears and armor confirming his theory, including the one sticking his head out the door. He noticed another 2 hiding in corners with crossbows as well. He decided to jump from the middle of the stairs onto the thick rafters above the room. The room was rather wide, but aside from the main entrance and the stairs leading to either watch tower there was only one exit. That exit was a closed door, so Saito crept along the rafters to the furthest crossbow goblin which happened to be closest to the exit. The goblins appeared to be arguing about something. Though with words like, "Grub-splutter" and "Doggie-smoocher", it seemed they were more interested in insulting each other than arguing a point. At a guess they were arguing about whether there was something outside the door or not.

Balancing on the balls of his feet Saito took aim at the crossbow goblin not beneath him.

' _ **Inspect.'**_

 **Goblin Archer**

 **Level: 3**

 **HP: 250/250**

 **These Goblins are frailer than goblins of similar experience and have turned to ranged weapons to improve their chances. These in particular have managed to gather crossbows vastly improving their damage capacity. Fortunately they, like all goblins, are stupid, lazy and, easily distracted by fire.**

Saito gritted his teeth, not only were these goblins much better equipped they were tougher too. He glanced at the spear-wielding goblins as well.

' _ **Inspect.'**_

 **Goblin Spearman**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **These Goblins believe that big weapons kill big things. Brutal against mounted foes and enemies in far melee range, however, their large spears make close melee awkward and they have little defense against ranged opponents. Fortunately they, like all goblins, are stupid, lazy and, easily distracted by fire.**

Saito fought the urge to groan, now he was sure. These **Dungeons** were meant for people using parties or with much better equipment. He wasn't sure why he thought it would be easy but clearly he needed to change his strategy. Especially as for whatever reason he didn't seem to be gaining **Levels** or **Stats** , **Skill** creation and gain seemed to be fine but, despite this being what he saw as very intense training he wasn't getting the improvements he had come to expect.

After a few minutes of observation and thought Saito found an opportunity. At a moment when most of the goblins were distracted by the shoving and shouting match between the two loudest spearmen, Saito leaned as low as he could and shot at one of the other spearmen in the back. It was at this point Saito's inexperience with a crossbow came into direct conflict with his **LCK** stat. Fortunately **LCK** won. The crossbow bolt went wide and instead of hitting one of the non-arguing spearmen in the back struck the one that was currently shoving around the one who had stuck his head out before. Directly in the eye.

 **Ambush!**

 **Critical!**

 **Brutal Blow!**

 **360 Damage!**

Saito watched mouth agape as the unsuspecting goblin dropped like a sack of dropped rutabagas. The other goblins were also stunned by the event before the arguing spearman not shot turned and shouted, "Feckin' Archa's dey's tryin' to gob us dey is!" Before charging the goblin beneath Saito. Both archer's shot into the crowd of spearmen out of panic, which of course only confirmed the spearman's belief. As the room beneath Saito descended into brutal anarchy, he snuck off along the rafters to the other watchtower to take care of any goblins in there while the ones below him sorted out their differences.

While the goblins in the second watchtower were not passed out from alcohol abuse, it likely had something to do with their current activities. After dealing with the 'otherwise occupied' goblins and seeing parts of goblin anatomy no one would wish to see, Saito looted the tower and seriously debated drinking some of the alcohol to wipe his mind of those disturbing sights. His internal debate was interrupted by a notification.

 **Achievement unlocked!**

" **Did I do that?"**

 **Accidentally wipe out an entire group of foes.**

 **Title Received:**

 _ **Lucky Bastard**_

 **+50% LCK Stat against foes when using dishonorable means.**

' _Uhh...whooops. I'm not sure how I feel about this_ _ **Title**_ _, then again after killing two goblins who were doing that…',_ Saito shuddered, ' _I think I'll just equip it for now and use it for_ _ **Dungeons**_ _since I think I will need all the help I can get with these goblins.'_

After equipping his new **Title** Saito stared at the bottle in his hands. An idea popped into his head that left him with a vicious grin. Heading back down Saito looted the goblins that had wiped themselves out. Throwing more of the crude armor into his **Inventory** along with the spears, he found each goblin had a dagger as well leading him to place more on his person for throwing material. Unfortunately he noticed two empty vials among the goblins as well, presumably used in the fight before. Tossing the two spare crossbows into his **Inventory** he scooped up the remaining bolts and placed them back into pouches and onto his belt for the future. He ran back up into the first watchtower to grab the other bottle of alcohol. After taking a moment to assure himself everything was in place; daggers strapped on, bolts in pouch, bottles tied loosely to belt, bokuto in the right hand crossbow in the left, he nodded to himself and opened the next door in the dungeon.

He stepped out into a small dank courtyard with patches of dark grass and mossy stone dotting the ground. Several doors could be found on the right hand and foremost walls along with a small dilapidated stable to the left. Nothing much seemed to be hiding in this room so after a quick look around Saito moved on, somewhat relieved yet also disappointed. Deciding to take the right hand doors as they looked to be in better shape than most, with an iron reinforcement bracing them. He found himself in a dark room the dim light from the nightly courtyard barely illuminating a meter in front of him. He stepped into the room cautiously only to have the door slam shut behind him. As braziers light themselves without visible aid in an ominous pattern Saito's heart sank into his stomach.

' _Only one type of room has an entrance like that. Crap!'_

The room was a rather impressive hall, smooth cut stone floors and 6 firm stone pillars lining each side supporting a shadowed gallery on the second floor. Two simple and solid chandeliers hung from the vaulted ceiling, also lit seemingly of their own accord, though hanging to low to light the gallery either. The outer walls of the hall were lined with braziers filling the room with an orange glow. Across the hall from Saito lay a heavy stone throne, covered in ragged furs and shiny trinkets of metal. Sitting on the throne was a goblin gnawing on a bone covered in some form of meat. The shadows formed by the pillars, braziers and, chandeliers formed a strange dimness around the throne, yet caused the scraps of metal and the glints of chainmail to gleam in the light. His mismatched eyes glowing of their own accord a malevolent scarlet. This goblin was far larger than any of the others he had faced. Easily 2 meters tall, covered in chainmail of mismatched metals and wielding a heavy mace forged of a dull black metal, even Saito had to admire in it's quality and craftsmanship despite who was using it. Finding that same icy calm flowing into him comforting, Saito firmed his resolve and prepared to fight for his life.

' _ **Inspect.**_ '

 **Hob Ember-Eye, The Goblin Chief**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 450/450**

 **Hob Ember-Eye is Chief of this Goblin tribe. He is equipped with the best weapons and armor in the tribe. He is known for his prodigious strength and cruelty. Fortunately he, like all goblins, is stupid, lazy and, easily distracted by fire.**

* * *

 **Author's Basement:** Since this is undoubtedly and annoying cliffhanger I will endeavor to pop the next chapter out in the next few days. I'm of the opinion that I want to move on from the initial 'noob' phase relatively soon and moving on to bigger an better things. Also while Saito will have training periods and often grinds skills when convenient. I have no desire for Saito to become a 'training nut', he always struck me as a productive but laid-back fellow and I'm trying to keep true to that. Plus grinding to max level sounds fun and all but who in their right mind would actually do it, without at least taking the time to enjoy life and adventure and all. Let me know what you think guys. Also should I put up a forum for this story so people can discuss it or no?


	7. Chapter 7: Boss Fights!

**Chapter 7: Boss Fights!**

Saito quickly considered his options, as Ember-eye rose from his throne. His wide mouth twisted into a feral grin. His eyes were horribly mismatched one bulbous and swollen to the point of deforming the rest of his face to accommodate it. Both eyes were glowing red, however the large one seemed especially malicious. His body filled the mismatched chain mail he wore, with corded muscles wrapping his frame. The large mace hefted easily in one hand, though clearly designed to be used by two.

' _I have 4 of each vial, 12 daggers, 23 bolts, plus the 1 in the crossbow, 2 bottles of alcohol and a piece of surprise jerky. That mace looks like it could easily one shot me if it hits, so I need to dodge. Ok so_ _ **Dash**_ _and_ _ **Sharpen Senses**_ _my_ _ **EP**_ _will take a hit but, I'd rather take that over dying.'_

Dropping his crossbow near the door, Saito lifted his bokuto and spent **50 EP** on **Dash** , charging forward hoping to get into his guard before the mace could be brought to bear. Catching the over-sized goblin off guard Saito directed a swing at his knees.

 **Charge!**

 **20 Damage!**

Saito grit his teeth as he felt and heard his bokuto clang off of what must be a shinguard or greaves hiding under the kilt of fur and links of chain mail covering most of Ember-eye's legs.

' _Crap this armor is really limiting my damage. How the hell am I supposed to- whoop'_ , Saito's train of thought was cut off by a tingling on his neck giving him just enough time to duck under the goblins left fist in an attempted backhand.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Dodge: 10/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The ability to avoid attacks by not being where they are. Whether by the smallest margin or the broadside of a barn, this allows the user to attempt dodging any attack they can perceive.**

 **+10 AGI**

 **+1 PER**

Saito mentally dismissed the notification after reading it hurriedly, something he realized he was getting better at with time. After scrambling away a few meters Saito spun to see Ember-eye doing the same, this time with his mace raised for an overhead swing and preparing to lunge at Saito. Saito jumped backwards avoiding the blow as it smashed the stone floor into shrapnel which flew up in a wide spray.

 _ **2 Damage!**_

 _ **2 Damage!**_

 _ **1 Damage!**_

' _Damn it, even when I dodge he still hurts me. Time for plan "Burn it with Fire", I just hope this works.'_ Saito thought as several shards cut into his upraised hand and cheeks. Tugging loose one of the bottles of alcohol, Saito began running around Ember-eye clockwise. Pouring another **25** **EP** into **Dash** he waited until he was behind Ember-eye even with the Goblin chief attempting to keep up. He threw the bottle of alcohol on the floor just behind him and scooped up one of the burning coals in the braziers lining the hall with a his now free and jacket covered hand. Desperately flinging the ember into the puddle of alcohol before it burned him.

 **FWOOSH!**

Saito grinned as Ember-eye stopped as if transfixed at the brightly and quickly burning alcohol. Saito put his bokuto between his teeth while grabbing the remaining bottle of alcohol. With his free hand he scooped up another ember from the next brazier down the hall. Flinging the last bottle followed by the burning ember directly at Ember-eye.

 **FAWHOOSH!**

" **GRAAGH!"**

 **Critical!**

 **Bastard Bonus!**

 **66 Damage! + 6 Burn Damage/Sec until extinguished!**

Saito suppressed an absurd desire to giggle at burning Ember-eye with an ember. Taking the opportunity to sprint past Ember-eye, between him and the throne, while the giant goblin was distracted. Taking a breath Saito poured all his focus into the flailing and shouting form of Hob looking for his moment.

' _There!',_ Saito charged forward with his bokuto and lashed out at the back of Hob's knee. The massive goblin groaned and fell to his knees.

 **35 Damage!**

Saito couldn't keep the victorious smirk off his face for a moment. Hob Ember-eye's eyes burning with rage as the other flames on his body died out.

 **72 Burn Damage Total!**

Hob's overlarge seemed to draw in particles of light for a moment and Saito felt the distinct need to run.

 **VMMMMM KSsshh!**

A beam of scarlet light shot out from Hob's larger eye and tracked Saito across the hall to stop on the pillar he had desperately dove behind. Saito could feel the pillar behind him heating up as the environment turned dry and scorching. After a few breaths perhaps 3 seconds the light faded and with it the heat. Saito peeked his head around the pillar to see it melted nearly half way through. He also noticed Hob's larger eye was now a dull black with only a spark of glowing scarlet in it's center.

' _This is BULLSHIT! He has freaking eye beams! Eye beams! Who gives a starting dungeon boss eye beams that can melt stone like butter?! Still I've got him down to almost ½ his health and I've barely taken a scratch. I can do this!'_

Saito firmed his resolve, he downed an **Energy Vial** and darted out from his melted cover, noting the melted line the jerkily trailed from where he had been smirking before. Still running forward he raised his bokuto to smash the deformed goblin in the face. It was too late when he noticed Hob's grimace turn into a hungry smile, Saito could barely bring his weapon to block in time.

 _ **230 Damage!**_

Saito gasped as the most intense if short pain he had ever known filled his senses. He was vaguely aware of floating in the air for a moment before his back collided with the sealed and reinforced door he had come in through.

 _ **40 Impact Damage!**_

Staggering to his feet as he slid off the door, Saito stared at the bokuto his parents had given him for protection. A thick and jagged crack ran it's length, the middle of the 'blade' was a crushed spiderweb. He grew angry as he shoved the ruined weapon into his inventory. Hob's menacing laugh barked through the hall.

' _That stupid goblin, it's as if he is spitting on my parents hopes and my dreams, I WILL NOT DIE in my first_ _ **DUNGEON**_ _! No more playing around.'_

Saito took the chance time Hob wasted taunting to take another 2 **Energy Vials** putting another **50 EP** into **Dash.** As he felt his **AGI** pass **100** the world seemed to change slightly, before Saito realized the change was from him, everything had shifted slightly to the blue end of the spectrum, reds dimming and oranges becoming more yellow. Deciding to worry about that later Saito grabbed 2 daggers stepping over his discarded crossbow a second time. Activating **Mother Hen** as an afterthought. A low growl escaped his throat as he ran. Hob seemed so slow now, even went he went to strike it became so easy to react to him and dodge. As he darted past the over sized goblin he slashed at his left side.

 **75 Damage!**

Nodding to himself Saito tested his next attack. Cocking back both hands he decided to throw more than the minimum charge into his **Mighty Throw** **Skill** pouring **15 EP** into each blade he snapped his hands forward and was rewarded with a whip-like. **Crack!**

 **Critical!**

 **645 Damage!**

 **Critical!**

 **645 Damage!**

Saito blinked at the damage he had done in surprise. ' _I guess they were counted as Tiny in the system as opposed to Smaller? Still Damnnn...'_

Hob teetered for a moment looking as shocked as Saito at his wounds, well, as shocked as one can look with a 10 centimeter hole in their head where there jaw used to be and a similar hole leaving the left arm hanging by a few tattered bits of flesh and chainmail.

 **You have defeated Hob Ember-Eye Goblin Chief!**

Saito smiled and began to step forward to loot the large goblin corpse. As he did however he felt a familiar tingle and turned his step into a diving roll. A fireball exploding where he had been previously. Saito turned to see where the new attack had come from while stealthily slipping his hands into his pockets to grab a **Health Vial** from each.

He was not sure what he was expecting but a stooped goblin holding a staff of jagged obsidian affized with a warm yellowish glow, dressed in some sort of robes and flying on top of a garbage can lid that appeared to be floating of it's own accord, was not it. It's beady little red eyes glaring at him in annoyance.

' _ **Inspect**_ '

 **Nob-Rot 'The Power Behind the Throne'**

 **Level: 5**

 **HP: [?/?]**

 **While Hob Ember-Eye may have been the Chief of the goblins, Nob-Rot has held the true power of the tribe's leadership for generations. Despite his apparent frailty no goblin has ever best him in combat.**

' _Wait so this entire time the Chief was just a Mid-Boss!? A Mid-Boss with Eye Beams! What the Hell Game?'_

Saito allowed himself to calm as he stared down the goblin who apparently knew magic. Seeing it raise it's staff Saito blurred into action. Popping both **Health Vials** into his mouth as he sprinted for cover behind a nearby pillar. He speed helped him again as it had before, though Saito noticed the blue shift was fading, though he wasn't sure exactly why since his **Dash** was still active, though he only had a minute before the first increase stack of **50** ran out. Taking another breath and grabbing his last 2 **Health Vials** he chugged them down as well.

' _Might as well since even all 4 won't bring me back to top shape. Better safe than sorry.'_

Running out from the cover of the pillar and towards the next one towards the throne Saito threw another dagger. Despite it flying true it seemed to crash against a spherical web of orange energy that flashed into existence around Nob-Rot as quickly as it faded.

 **Damage Nullified!**

Saito almost tripped while running to the pillar as a lance of fire nearly ran him through.

' _Crap what do I do now? Maybe an enhanced throw?''_ , Saito considered, prepping another 2 daggers. This time he would need to take cover behind the throne. Pouring another **15 EP** into one dagger he let it fly with that same satisfying **Crack!** The blade crashed through the web of orange energy to strike the Nob-Rot in the groin. However Nob-Rot hardly seemed to notice.

 **Damage Delayed!**

Saito bit back a scream of frustration before skidding to a halt as a towering wall of flame cut him off from the throne. Glancing at Nob-Rot he noticed he seemed both winded and worried now though not when he had been struck.

' _Wait the "Power behind the Throne!" That's it, whatever is protecting him is behind the throne! How do I get to it though if he is going to block it like that?',_ Saito wondered before receiving a message.

 **For noticing a crucial detail while in mortal combat gain +2 PER!**

Swiping the notification away in annoyance Saito took this as confirmation of his theory. Glancing about the room he tried to come up with a plan. He saw the grimy residue of burnt alcohol, his discarded crossbow, Hob's corpse and…

' _That's it!'_

Saito grabbed one more **Energy Vial** and drank it before running out into the center of the hall. Racing against both Nob-Rot's attacks and his soon to decrease speed boost. Grabbing his new weapon he turned and bellowed, " **Mighty Throw!** " before pouring the entire **50 EP** he had just gained into it and throwing Hob's heavy mace directly at the Throne. However instead of a **Crack!** He received a dull **Whump!** And the displaced air nearly knocked him over. However the next moment was one he will never forget.

Nob-Rot's face paled as he hastily attempted to abort his next attack to instead defend the Throne. The mace shooting through the air like an arrow loosed from a bow. The firelight illuminating the hall seemed to still as if awaiting the result as well.

 **Bwakoom!**

The Throne shattered an angry red flash of light formed behind it as it became rubble. Nob-Rot screamed as his body began to take numerous wounds from no clear source, he fell from his 'mount' and collapsed on the floor howling as he quickly became little more than shredded meat. Suddenly both he and Hob began to crumble into colorful dust something Saito realized that only Hob had not done immediately since he had defeated enemies with the **Gamer**. The jagged obsidian staff flew towards the ruins of the Throne and vanished upon touching the mace in a bright flash of light. Leaving behind a beautifully shaped mace of gleaming black metal and obsidian points, a deep orange glow seeping between the edges at the head of the mace as if containing a calm and warm fire.

 **You have defeated Nob-Rot!**

 **You have defeated all leaders of the Goblin Tribe!**

 **This Dungeon will disperse permanently as soon as the User leaves!**

Saito took a deep breath before gathering his thoughts. Though he was eager to grab the mace he wanted to look at what the two bosses had left behind. From Hob he found the crystallized remains of his giant eye, as well as his chain mail. From Nob-Rot he found two books he recognized as skill books; **Fire Magic for Dummies** and, **Magic Contract**. Both also left an enormous amount of cash. Gathering it all up along with what weapons he could recover, he put them in his **Inventory** to sort out later. Eagerly he picked up the mace and **Inspected** it.

 **Earthen Path of Strength and Fire**

 **Type: Rare**

 **An artifact from an ancient god of war, shattered once to betray a warlord, reunited to destroy the traitor. This weapon owes it's loyalty to it's current owner and will reject any one it deems unworthy**

 **+75-95 Melee Damage**

 **+20-40 Fire Damage**

 **+75% growth in STR and Fire related skills.**

' _Worth it!'_

* * *

 ** _Author's Basement:_** _Well I said I wouldn't leave you hanging so here's the second part of the first Dungeon. Let me know what you think. Also I have decided I will be making a forum for this story on this site. I'm hoping to get ideas, discussions and, more. Especially ideas for items, skills and such. I feel like the name for the new mace was a little weak so I hope to pick your brains for possibly better ideas. Also was that last fight a little short for you guys? Let me know. See ya later._

 ** _P.S._** _If you are wondering why Saito didn't bring Inuchi back out it was primarily because it didn't occur to him and also because it would have taken a few moments to bring him out of the Collar._


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking Curfew

**Chapter 8: Breaking Curfew**

As Saito deactivated his **Dungeon** **Skill** he was greeted by the unusual method that he left **Instance Dungeons** by, a faint crackling sound like a wrapper being opened and his surroundings shattered into tiny shards that rapidly disintegrated. Finding himself back at his preferred clearing in the park, the night sky returning to normal. He quickly left the park and headed home.

 **Congratulations you have defeated a Lvl. 1-5 Dungeon!**

 **Rewards greatly increased due to Solo Party.**

 **Rewards decreased due to failure to clear entire dungeon.**

 **+4 Levels**

 _ **Dungeons for Dummies Guidebook**_

 **Title Received:**

 _ **Dungeon Delver**_

 **+25% loot drop when in Dungeons**

Saito sighed as he walked back towards his home from the park. Having used all but one **Energy Vial** and all of his **Health** **Vials** meant that he wasn't in terrible shape but he still felt oddly exhausted. As he read the Guidebook he learned a great deal about both **Dungeons** and **Levels**. Apparently by default **Dungeons** have all Stat and Level growth locked while in the dungeon except during **Boss** battles. As he improved his **Instance Dungeon Creation Skill** or **I.D.C. Skill** he could add all sorts of modifiers and conditions to his **Dungeons** such as; altered time rates, changeable gravity, weather and more. Most of these would not be available at all until he reached advanced levels in the skill. For now he could open **Dungeons** up to **Lvl. 10** and change how they treated parties in the dungeon. Such as unlocking the delayed Stat and Level growth and controlling experience and loot distribution.

He also confirmed that **Levels** were directly representative of the challenges and individual had overcome in their life. This only mattered in trials of life or death or other events of similar severity. So it made sense that Saito having had few significant challenges in his life until the **Gamer** ability had started at **Level 0**. Considering his rapid growth however Saito realized that levels could be deceiving as someone could easily have stats and skills far beyond their apparent level. Presumably the difference between a man who had studied alone on hundreds of styles of martial arts and trained relentlessly compared to someone who had been brawling since they could walk. While the first man clearly had the skills and dedication the other had actual experience, making what would seem like an unbalanced fight between a skilled martial artist and a brawler far more even than one would expect.

Clearing his head of his wandering thoughts he couldn't help but grimace at what his parents would say to him when he got home, they might even ground him from trying to complete his dimension quest.

' _I am so screwed what am I going to do, wait_ _ **Status**_ _!'_

 **Saito Hiraga**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title:** _ **Lucky Bastard / Defender of Beasts / Dungeon Delver**_

 **Level: 5**

 **STR: 20**

 **PER: 15** _ **(+1+1=17)**_

 **END: 29** _ **(+1=30)**_

 **CHA: 14** _ **(+1=15)**_

 **INT: 28**

 **AGI: 19(+10=29)**

 **LCK: 23**

 **HP: 425 1 HP/4 Min**

 **EP: 317 1 EP/1 Min**

 **Unspent Points: 40/20**

 **Traits:**

 **Gamer's Soul**

 **Fiction Adaptation**

 **Gandalfr[Sealed]**

 **Lifbrasir[Sealed]**

' _I really should figure out what those sealed traits are sometime, anyways I have_ _ **40**_ _**Stat**_ _points to spend. If I put_ _ **27**_ _into_ _ **LCK**_ _that will put me just at_ _ **50**_ _, maybe that will be enough to get me out of trouble if I'm… well lucky. Hmm that leaves me with_ _ **13**_ _I could throw one more into_ _ **AGI**_ _to round out and then the rest in…_ _ **CHA**_ _and_ _ **INT**_ _I don't really know how else to raise_ _ **CHA**_ _at least without feeling scummy, and_ _ **INT**_ _will make studying much easier.'_

Saito quickly jumped on his decision and aside from a slight pang of buyers remorse he didn't regret it. He felt the change immediately however, his mind felt clearer and more connected, his posture and stride improved, most significantly he felt a tension in his abdomen uncoil and a sense of calm assurance entered him. He couldn't shake the feeling that his gut instinct was practically shouting in unrestrained joy. Reviewing his status again Saito also noticed the increase in his stats had affected his **EP**

 **Saito Hiraga**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title:** _ **Lucky Bastard / Defender of Beasts / Dungeon Delver**_

 **Level: 5**

 **STR: 20**

 **PER: 15** _ **(+1+1=17)**_

 **END: 29** _ **(+1=30)**_

 **CHA: 20** _ **(+1=21)**_

 **INT: 34**

 **AGI: 20(+10=20)**

 **LCK: 50**

 **HP: 425 1 HP/4 Min**

 **EP: 402 1 EP/1 Min**

 **Unspent Points: 0/20**

 **Traits:**

 **Gamer's Soul**

 **Fiction Adaptation**

 **Gandalfr[Sealed]**

 **Lifbrasir[Sealed]**

Saito also noticed that all three of his titles were active at the same time, however his selection of **Lucky Bastard** seemed to have been put at the front. After a few moments of fiddling he found he could prioritize his titles, he wasn't sure what affect this had and decided to leave it as is for now.

When Saito arrived home he noticed the lights were off, hoping this was a good sign Saito crept as quietly as he could into the house. He nearly froze when he saw his parents shoes at the door but was a little confused by the sloppy way they were placed as his parents or at least his mother was a very neat and tidy woman and both he and his father knew not to anger her. Heading into the kitchen for a snack after placing his shoes carefully he noticed a note on the fridge.

" _ **Son, me and your mother are going to be out late tonight for a business dinner. You can cook your own dinner, don't stay up too late."**_

 _ **-Tou-san**_

Saito began dancing a quiet happy jig as he praised the **LCK Stat**. Quickly grabbing a few pears and some cup noodles Saito snuck off to his room an unbreakable grin plastered on his face.

Waking up the next morning Saito was greeted by his regular morning notification.

 **You have rested in a bed, HP and MP restored.**

Remembering the loot from the **Dungeon** Saito quickly pulled out his new toys. Wanting to test a theory Saito held his new mace, and tried to rename it.

"Umm, Rename?"

Saito heard a **Ping!** and the title of the weapon disappeared from view.

" **Blazing Pillar!** "

 **Blazing Pillar**

 **Type: Rare**

 **An artifact from an ancient god of war, shattered once to betray a warlord, reunited to destroy the traitor. This weapon owes it's loyalty to it's current owner and will reject any one it deems unworthy**

 **+75-95 Melee Damage**

 **+20-40 Fire Damage**

 **+75% growth in STR and Fire related skills.**

Saito grinned and holding the mace in his lap enjoy the subtle warmth it provided on the chilly morning, he pulled out the Skill books.

 **You have acquired a Skill book;**

 **[Beginners Fire Magic]**

 **Would you like to Learn this Skill?**

 **Y/N?**

Saito quickly selected **Y** and enjoyed the sensation as the book broke down and knowledge entered his mind, he was distracted when he heard a hum from his mace and felt the sensation of gaining knowledge intensify significantly.

 **Skill Gained!**

 **Fire Magic Affinity: Level 45/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The ability to create and manipulate magical fires from internal Energy. As this skill grows the user can unlock new techniques and refine their control over fire. Some beings can sense this ability if high enough and may react differently because of it.**

 **Techniques:**

 **Create Fire: Creates a fire based on skill level and EP spent. Cost: Varies Minimum 1 EP.**

 **Control Fire: Allows the user to manipulate nearby fires and flames. Controlling contested fires takes significantly more EP. Cost: Varies, Minimum 2 EP.**

 **Feed Fire: Allows the user to increase the size or intensity of fire regardless of fuel. Cost: Varies, Minimum 1 EP/2 EP in extreme conditions.**

' _Wow! I guess the_ _ **Burning Pillar**_ _is the reason I gained it at such a high level. This is going to be so cool.'_

Looking at the next book Saito grabbed it as well.

 **You have acquired a Skill book;**

 **[Magic Contract]**

 **Would you like to Learn this Skill?**

 **Y/N?**

Saito just grinned and repeated his actions.

 **Skill Gained!**

 **Magic Contract: Level 13/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **This is the ability to create binding contracts through magical agreements. These agreements must be made in a method where both parties can understand each other on some level. Used to gain familiars, adopt family, take slaves and, many more transactions. These contracts are binding on a magical level and generally compel or force the terms to be followed by the involved parties. Contracts between creatures can be broken by all parties agreeing to nullify the Contract or a being of significant magical strength or leverage shattering the Contract. Full understanding of a Contract by all parties is not required, merely clear understanding that a Contract is offered and clear understanding of consent to that same Contract. It should be noted natural energy bonds can form without this skill, it simply allows another method of forming them consciously.**

 **Techniques:**

 **Basic Contract: A clear contract covering a simple transaction or agreement between to consenting parties. Can only be used with a common language between sentients on a single piece of writing material. Cost: 20-100 EP**

 **Familiar Bond: The contract of a bond between a Summoner and a Familiar, providing a symbiotic magical relationship between partners. Can be used on sentient and non-sentient beings that consent. Cost:** 5*(Lvl of Familiar) EP

Saito blinked. This was by far the most detailed and complicated skill he had seen so far. Saito assumed that this was the skill Nob-Rot had used to bind the goblin chiefs. While the idea of taking slave made him queasy, the idea of binding agreements and gaining more familiars sounded really nifty. Especially the familiars, since Saito had always wanted pets and Inuchi would probably like some new friends. Saito was eager to get started practicing his new skills. He only had 3 years give or take a week before he failed the deadline for his quest. He wanted to beat it by the time he finished middle school next year. Of course now Saito was going to start reading, watching, and playing as much as he could in his free time to find the best fiction to adapt to. He figured he should have a good batch by spring or summer break. He also wanted to do some serious thinking about the way he wanted to build himself up, since he simply didn't have time to become good at everything, especially not in time for his travel plans. Before he forgot Saito also **Inspected** the crystallized goblin eye.

 **Eye of Ember**

 **Type: Rare(Crafting Material)**

 **The remains of a mutant creature that fed absurd amounts of fire attuned mana into it's eye. It has taken on strange properties, such as an affinity to fire and radiation based energies, it could be used to focus, store or, diffuse such energies with ease.**

Saito sighed as he added gaining better crafting skills to his list. He wasn't very surprised by the results but decided it could still be useful eventually.

* * *

 **Author's Basement:** Bam! Bet you didn't expect another chapter so soon. Well I enjoyed writing it too much to hold off on it, so here you go. Coming soon, A small summary time skip as we move away from the Noob Arc and onto the Planeswalker Arc. Any guesses as to where I will send Saito first? I look forward to your comments, flames and, reviews.

 **P.S.** I have derpped on the forum creation side somehow as this site does them a little differently than I'm used to. If anyone figures it out before me and makes a forum for me and your fellow fans to use let me know. Much props if you do. See ya next time!

 **Character Sheet Update:**

 **Saito Hiraga**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: Lucky Bastard / Defender of Beasts / Dungeon Delver**

 **Level: 5**

 **STR: 20**

 **PER: 15(+1+1=17)**

 **END: 29(+1=30)**

 **CHA: 20(+1=21)**

 **INT: 34**

 **AGI: 20(+10=30)**

 **LCK: 50**

 **HP: 425 (100+End*10+LVL*5) 1 HP/4 Min**

 **EP: 317 (Sum of Stats/7 [*10+LVL]) 1 EP/1 Min**

 **Unspent Points: 0/20**

 **Traits:**

 **Gamer's Soul**

 **Fiction Adaptation**

 **Gandalfr[Sealed]**

 **Lifbrasir[Sealed]**

 **Skills;**

 **Cooking: Level 18/100**

 **Rank: Advanced**

 **Cuisine Known; Japanese, Western, Dessert**

 **Tailor: Level 30/50**

 **Rank: Hobby(Poor)**

 **Hygiene: Level 7/10**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Inspect: Level 45/100**

 **Rank: Sentient, Simple**

 **Running: Level 18/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Climbing: Level 20/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Meditation: Level 49/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Brawling: Level 46/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Fast-Talk: Level 35/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Engineering(Electronics): Level 7/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Carpentry: Level 10/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Plumbing: Level 49/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Drawing: Level 20/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Herbalism: Level 20/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Gardening: Level 15/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Stealth: Level 67/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Mighty Throw: Level 30/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Throwing: Level 20/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Energy Control: Level 8/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Lend Energy: Level 1/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Instance Dungeon Creation: Level 1/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Modes Available: Empty, Lvl 1-5**

 **Sharpen Senses: 30/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Detect Bloodlust: 30/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Dodge: 10/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Fire Magic Affinity: Lvl 45/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Techniques:**

 **Create Fire**

 **Control Fire**

 **Feed Fire**

 **Magic Contract: Lvl 3/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Techniques:**

 **Basic Contract**

 **Familiar Bond**

 **'Sealed' Skills:**

 **Transformation: Level 30/50**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Clow Card Magic: Level 1/52**

 **Rank: Novice**

 **Significant Equipment:**

 **Mother Hen Necklace**

 **Type: Uncommon**

 **This necklace holds both the nurturing nature of a loving parent and the fierce strength of a parent protecting their child.**

 **+25% Growth of creatures raised from birth.**

 **+25% familiarity with creatures raised from birth.**

 **+71 STR for 2 Minutes 1/day or when your 'babies' are threatened.**

 **Reinforced Windbreaker**

 **Type: Common**

 **A thick blue and white jacket made of durable fabric and fitted with a toughened interior lining.**

 **-5% damage to Torso and Arms until destroyed.**

 **Heavy Bokuto[Damaged]**

 **Type: Common**

 **A weighted bokuto meant for weight training and durability.**

 **+10-20 Melee damage.**

 **Blazing Pillar**

 **Type: Rare**

 **An artifact from an ancient god of war, shattered once to betray a warlord, reunited to destroy the traitor. This weapon owes it's loyalty to it's current owner and will reject any one it deems unworthy**

 **+75-95 Melee Damage**

 **+20-40 Fire Damage**

 **+75% growth in STR and Fire related skills.**

 **Eye of Ember**

 **Type: Rare(Crafting Material)**

 **The remains of a mutant creature that fed absurd amounts of fire attuned mana into it's eye. It has taken on strange properties, such as an affinity to fire and radiation based energies, it could be used to focus, store or, diffuse such energies with ease.**


	9. Chapter 9: Montage Time!

**Chapter 9: Montage Time!**

Saito spent the next several months putting himself to the grindstone. He spent the rest of the first term, that is to say until March; researching different fiction to enjoy, Buying skill books and, training his skills as much as he could. Fortunately his parents prohibited him from training non-stop, saving him from burnout. So when he had 'MANDATORY LEISURE TIME' something he found ironic, he spent time playing with Inuchi, talking to his parents, playing his games and, making a list of the worlds he would like to go to and the things he would like to do.

As far as buying skill books went, Saito found that despite the insulting title, the 'for Dummies' series was a god send. As a matter of fact Saito found so many different skill books that many of his skills had simply combined into larger more generic skills. **Engineering(Electronics)** had become **Engineering(Mundane)** which covered all non-magic and non-biological engineering from plumbing to aeronautics, although it implied he would need science skills for some of the truly advanced and complex items. Of course it was a nightmare to level but still. **Carpentry** became **Woodworking** and covered everything from tiny hand carving, to basic wooden construction, it also let Saito repair his Bokuto, even if he didn't use it much anymore. Several of his new and old skills went this route, though none of his magic, energy, or gamer specific skills did.

After bringing **Inspect** up to **Rank: Sentient, Complex/Category** Saito found he could specify select categories to observe on animals, things and, people. So while he always saw their name and their primary title if they had one for everything, he could specify things like **Skills** , **Stats** , **History** or, **Equipment**. He learned he would only see **?** for skills he didn't have or had never seen before, and that some people only had 6 of the 7 **S.P.E.C.I.A.L.** **Stats**. Even then very few people had even one **Stat** above **100** and if they did it would only be one of them. Also despite **Inspecting** as many people as he could he had yet to find anyone above **Level** **20**. Even though some people had **Stats** far beyond their **Level** the one thing almost everyone had was **Skills** and lots of them, many at surprisingly high levels and ranks. This led Saito to a theory, that since his world or, at least his country, seemed to lack significant conflict, monsters, magic or the like. He believed that his world had made up the difference in skill. With high levels of education and skill many people never bothered to reach the increasingly difficult **Stat** improvements and **Levels** did not mean much when everyone was within the same general quality. Especially since as far as he could tell no one but him had the ability to allocate **Stat** points every **Level** , their **Stats** did increase but it seemed almost random. He was very curious if this would hold true for the various worlds he would travel to.

Saito's grades hadn't changed much as he managed to keep them near the top of the class with little effort due to his high **INT** , on the downside he had gained the otaku moniker for reading novels and manga during grew embarrassed when he lost a point of **CHA** for being antisocial and distant. While it was an important discovery it was still embarrassing, so he made more of an effort to reconnect with his classmates. It worked and over time the point returned, though he found his new circle of friends, the otaku, outcasts and, foreigners, were a goldmine for new fiction material to research and enjoy. Of course the fact that some of them hadn't quite left behind their Chuunibyou stage ensured that this embarrassment never faded for long. He did learn to enjoy the differences in others and worry less about what society thought of people, a difficult lesson to learn in Japan. Of course this process took longer than a few days as this isn't an after-school special, it also helped that Saito was a friendly and curious sort to begin with.

He had gained two new languages, which oddly enough didn't qualify as skills it simply noted **English** and **Korean** in his full **Status** section after he received a notification for fluency. He also noticed something odd with his **Sharpen Senses** **Skill** on school days, he felt a similar tingle to his **Detect** **Bloodlust** **Skill** but it wasn't the same and whenever he tried to find the source it disappeared. He guessed someone or something was watching him but it was inconsistent so until he had more clues he kept his focus on other things. Saito did hope that if he ever figured out what it was he might get an upgrade to his **Skill**.

Saito's favorite development from his skill gain came from a book on a **Skill** called **Free-Running**. Once he had used it his **Running** and **Climbing Skills** had fused with **Free-Running** , which covered running, climbing, leaping and, generally getting around as quickly as possible. He found that it was great for training his **PER** and **AGI** unless he wanted to fall painfully from a misplaced foot or grabbing a loose handhold. **Air Step** made this **Skill** absolutely excellent for getting just about anywhere. And his new **Friction Grip** technique let him hold, run, or stand on just about any solid surface for a few seconds which opened up even more movement options.

Almost all of Saito's skills had grown or changed over this short period and Saito had selected his first batch of fiction he wanted to **Adapt** , he had decided to go for batches of 5 series over 5 days each break until he had finished Middle School. He would be almost 15 then and would have about 2 years before the deadline hit. He had also learned that some games and books didn't offer him a prompt to **Adapt** to, Star Ruler being his biggest example because of how disappointed he was about not being able to make spaceships the size of coke cans that could hold planets. He guessed it had to do with either an incompatibility problem or the fact that the games were pretty vague on story and such, maybe to vague for him to **Adapt** to. Fortunately his income from **Dungeon** crawling made his budget able to tolerate a rather large dent even with the cost of skill books. He had only gained **3 Levels** however as the second tier dungeon was too dangerous to clear without a party or combat ready familiars.

His first 5 were going to be:

Monster Hunter

Starcraft

Warcraft

Hunter X Hunter

Pokemon

He figured that these would provide him with plenty of skills and potential. Especially Warcraft and Hunter X Hunter. After buying as much as he could of each series he bundled them together by series. He had found that they could still provide the prompt as long as they were all from the same setting. He hoped this would improve his **Sync** chances.

Picking up the Monster Hunter Bundle, Saito saw the now familiar prompt.

 **You have acquired a Trait 'book';**

 **[Monster Hunter]**

 **Would you like to use Fiction Adaptation?**

 **Y/N?**

For the first time in months Saito pressed **Y** on seeing this prompt. The bundle burst into a bright stream of colorful light. This time however was more intense by an order of magnitude, the difference between one random manga and a massive bundle of games, books and, guides was immediately apparent. A near encyclopedic knowledge of the Monster Hunter world seared it's way into Saito's skull. Eventually it became too much and Saito lost the struggle with consciousness.

"Urghhrlmrf." Saito groaned into his carpet. Lifting his head from the floor as the room seemed to wobble around him, a dull ringing fading from his ears.

' _Note to self 'bundles' are a bad idea. Also why does my mouth taste like I licked a battery?',_ Blinking blearily Saito sat up, after clearing his head he noticed the message.

 **Fiction Successfully Adapted! Fiction Collection Bonus! 75% Sync.**

' _Ok 'bundles' not a bad idea, painful but helpful. That was a lot though I was out for… an hour? Wow yeah no doing that in the wild and I think only one per day from now on.'_

 **Due to the diversity of the Fiction Adapted the following skills have been selected based on your compatibility. Other skills may now draw on knowledge or details from any Fiction adapted, providing there is crossover.**

 **Example: Cooking may draw on recipes and ingredients from multiple fictions however the ingredients for said recipes will still need to be gathered from where they are available.**

 **Skill Gained!**

 **Harvest: Level 15/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The ability to delay corpse dispersal for the purposes of harvesting body parts for later use. From meat, to bone, to hide, etc. This ability also covers the efficiency and quality of harvesting.**

 **Techniques:**

 **Harvest Mode On/Off: Allows the use of Harvest Mode, corpses will not disperse until given the command or Harvest Mode is disabled.**

 **Disperse: Causes remaining corpses to disperse into Loot Drop Mode, Harvested corpses have significantly lowered drop rates when dispersed.**

 **Armor Mastery: Level 5/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The ability to use armor with minimal obstruction of movement and maximized benefits.**

 **+5% Armor Bonus**

 **-15% Armor Penalties**

 **Gunlance Mastery: Level 5/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The ability to use the mighty gunlance effectively. The weapon can fire explosions via 'Shelling' at close range and can also be used to add an explosive finisher to a melee attack as well as being a capable melee weapon on it's own.**

 **+15 Melee Damage with Gunlance.**

 **+15% Range**

 **+5% Charge Speed**

 **Insect Glaive Mastery: Level 10/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The ability to use the Insect Glaive in combat, movement and, command of a Kinsect. The Insect glaive has a bladed edge on one end of a flexible pole and a heavy blunt edge on the other. It can be used to leap into the air as if a pole vault. Striking an enemy will also mark it as a target with pheromones for your Kinsect.**

' _Cool, I was hoping for a crafting skill or too but Harvest totally makes up for it. Plus that Insect Glaive sounds right up my alley.'_

Pleased with the process Saito began taking in a new Fiction once a day for the next week. He received the same secondary notification for each bundle as well. From **Starcraft** he only gained 4 **Skills** but he considered them worth it. Then again he only had a **Sync** of **69%** so he shouldn't be to surprised.

From the Terrans Saito received:

 **Science(Terran): Level 45/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The ability to understand, incorporate and, advance science under Terran Principles. Including but not limited to; Power armor, FTL technology, Basic genetic engineering and, Rapid construction.**

 **+45% Science! Bonus**

' _This skill is full of so many goodies and apparently boosted my_ _ **Engineering Skill**_ _with it.'_

From the Protoss he received:

 **Science(Protoss): Level 25/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The ability to understand, incorporate and, advance science under Protoss Principles. Including but not limited to; Advanced psionics, Anti-gravity technology, advanced wireless transmission and, Mental virtualization.**

 **Phase-Smith(Protoss-Engineering): Level 25/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The combined ability to design, repair, create and tinker with any Psionic or Protoss device, gadget or technology. Appropriate Science skills may be required to have comprehension of advanced devices. Specialized Craft skills may be required for some items. This Skill can be used with other Skills to create superior products or special items.**

 **+25% Quality of Psionic/Protoss items.**

' _These two are so awesome, especially the_ _ **Phase-Smith**_ _one as it seemed to cause an update for my_ _ **Engineering**_ _skill. I can use either of these like a craft skill, which makes them way more useful, though like it says I might need specific craft skills for some items.'_

Finally from the Zerg Saito received:

 **Convert Essence: Level 15/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The ability to consume defeated foes and gain advantageous traits. It also allows you to gain traits from your allies over time if you wish to as well as allowing allies to gain advantageous traits from you over time.**

 **+15% chance to gain a trait from a consumed creature**

 **+1.5 lesser trait share between allies.**

' _Mwahahahahahahahaha! This will be the most broken skill ever!'_ Saito practically drooled in anticipation for the traits he would acquire.

After moving on to **Warcraft** Saito was beginning to get the hang of the pain in the process. He also got a higher **Sync** at **75%**. From **Warcraft** he **Traits** as opposed to **Skills** :

 **Trait Gained!**

 **Nightstalker: When in Stealth increase movement speed by 20% and damage dealt by 50%**

 **Focused Trainer: Allows the owner to focus a pet/familiar/summon on 1 of 3 paths. Specific training is still effective, this simply aids a creatures growth along a given path.**

 **Cunning: Improves the speed, intelligence and, wit of a creature.**

 **Ferocity: Improves the strength, damage and, aggression of a creature.**

 **Tenacity: Improves the endurance, resistance and, longevity of a creature.**

' _These are nice but a bit dissapointing considering all that Warcraft has to offer but they fit me well. Can't have everything I suppose.'_

By the time he got to **Hunter X Hunter** he was no longer passing out with each **Adaptation** but he began to wish he was as that meant sitting through the pain instead. He found this boosted his **Sync** somewhat, at **80%** , but was still somewhat dissapointed with the results. From Hunter X Hunter Saito got 1 **Technique** and 1 **Trait** :

 **Technique Gained!**

 **Ki Emission: Allows the user to emit an aura of intent usually killing intent to intimidate others. Sufficiently high Ki can cause those affected to temporarily gain various mental and physical conditions depending on the type of Ki used. Cost: Natural emission at rate of EP Regen, +1 EP/increased level of emission.**

 **Nen Talent(Conjurer/Transmuter): This talent allows the user exceptional growth and use of the affected Nen category. Conjurers excel at creating items, creatures, etc. out of Nen Energy. Transmuters excel at altering the properties of Nen and other things to suit their needs.**

 **+100 Growth in Conjurer/Transmuter Nen Skills and Techniques.**

' _I guess the other stuff is about training and experimenting I'm not surprised I didn't get them even if I was hoping I was wrong, Maybe I can use Nen Training techniques to improve my_ _ **Energy Control**_ _**Skill**_ _. That sounds like a plan. Although I think my_ _ **EP**_ _is much denser than Nen so I wonder what will and won't work.'_

Finally he had gotten to **Pokemon** , by now Saito had a handle on the process, however with this bundle he hesitated.

' _I've poured hours and hours into some of these games, I'll admit I haven't tried a lot of the new ones, but some of the first games I ever played were Pokemon. On the one hand this is a way to become closer to these games and make them more 'real' than I ever could before, but in doing so I will wipe out all of my old saves all of them will be gone…'_ , Frowning Saito's finger floated over the **Y** selection. Closing his eyes Saito pushed his finger forward. ' _If I hold off here and now I feel like I'd just keep coming up with excuses, I just hope that this doesn't really destroy my old pals.'_ For the first time however when Saito pressed **Y** he felt no pain, he began to remember all the old battles he had had, all of the adventures. Finding the rares when he least expected it. He smiled holding back a few nostalgic tears. Last but not least he saw his first team, the ones he brought all the way to the Big Four in the old days, waving at him as they faded away. ' _Thanks guys, I hope to see you again someday. We'll kick Gary's ass again sometime yeah?'_

Saito saw his new skills gained from **Pokeverse** as it was called at **99%** **Sync**.

 **Skill Gained!**

 **Creature Taming: Level 45/100**

 **Rank: Advanced**

 **The ability to capture, tame and, train creatures to be your pets/familiars/companions. From simple slimes, to mighty beasts. You can bring out the best or the worst in them.**

 **+165% chance to tame creature of lower level.**

 **+145% chance to tame creature of equal level.**

 **+45% chance to tame creature of higher level.**

 **Science(Pokeverse): Level 50/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The ability to understand, incorporate and, advance science under Pokeverse Principles. Including but not limited to; Creature digitalization, Skill and Technique programming, Poke-genetics and, Flatspace storage.**

Saito smiled and wiped his eyes. He had less than a year to bring his skills, gear and, supplies for his journey and he had yet to find a good skill to traverse the multiverse. It was back to the grindstone. Saito decided to ask his parents if he could turn the spare room next to his into a workshop. Saito wanted to try out some of the items he now knew of, and while he would be fairly limited considering his age and the space he had to work with, he figured it might be wise to bring his skills up as much as he could. Especially **Engineering** in case the method of travel he went with required a lot of technical skill. Before he returned to school that week he set Inuchi to **Cunning** since he figured that he didn't have much purpose in fighting and was hard to hit as it was.

His new circle of friends in school noticed almost immediately that his manga had been changed out for notebooks as Saito wrote out schematics and tried to work on the designs he would need. At one point he was working on the design for a poke-ball when his disaster struck.

Bella Hyna, or Bella-chan as she preferred, a half-american girl who took the lack of a school dress code to mean she had no need for shoes. A girl that was incredibly shy to strangers but was energetic and protective of any friend she had. Unfortunately for Bella she did not have many friends, whether due to the fact that she was shy initially or because she insisted quite loudly that her trading cards were alive and she could call them into battle to fight evil. Unfortunately for Saito, Bella did count him as a friend. The unfortunate and obviously Chuunibyou girl was a anime and cartoon fanatic, who was fascinated with anyone who showed 'special' talents. Her generally kind nature and quiet attitude around strangers kept her school status from plummeting to the bottom and her habit of beating down people who bully her friend with a heavy satchel full of unknown heavy objects kept the bullies off her.

"Is that a Pokeball Saito-kun?" Bella asked during lunch pointing at one of his notebooks that had fallen open at some point.

"Uhhm.. yes?", Saito responded paranoia filling him for a moment. ' _Does she know? Do they know? Crap, Crap Sonuva Crap!'_ The look in Bella's eye filled him with absolute dread for a moment far worse that any **Dungeon Boss** he had ever encountered.

"Oh! Those are so cool, I wonder how they work? Is that what you're working on? Oh wow, this is detailed, so much math. No wonder you're top of the class Saito-kun. Did you know….", Bella began to ramble on as she began flipping through his **Pokeverse** notebook. Saito was torn between relief and frustration. Bella was a nice girl but could rant like no other and once you caught her interest she was like a shadow. Two students had transferred away this year and both of them were rumored to do it because she stalked them to find out about their 'secret powers'. Which wouldn't be much of a problem for Saito except the he actually had secret powers.

Thinking fast Saito put his **Fast-Talk** **Skills** to the test, "Uh yeah I am working on a doujinshi about the science behind Pokemon and such. My parents said they might help be bring it to Comiket if I finish it on time and keep my grades up." Saito tried to keep the sweat from forming as he said this.

"Ooowoooh! Lucky Bastard!", Saijima, another friend of the heavyset variety, shouted breaking up Bella's steam and diverting the conversation onto Comiket and how they wanted to go themselves. Saito mentally wiped his brow. ' _Wheew looks like that distracted them.'_ Saito let himself get pulled into the conversation. It is a shame he missed the suspicious look on Bella's face for the moment it appeared. From that day on the strange tingling Saito had been feeling was nearly constant no longer limited by school or the to and from if he hadn't already put it to the back of his mind he might have noticed that.

* * *

 **Author's Basement:** Oh wow this chapter was a bear. I think I struggled more deciding and working on the pacing of this chapter and the next more than any other in the series so far. I consider this my weakest chapter as the kind of rapid fire info dump can weaken a story if done badly, hopefully I won't need many of these. I figured I will begin answering a few review questions in here for future installments. Also any guesses on where Saito is headed first? If you guess correct I will give you a cookie or put your name up on one of these as a winner, whichever is easier.

So reviewer responses:

 **LordGhostStriker:** Yeah something like that or once every Arc or so. Constantly posting his Character sheet feels like a cheap way to add word count to me so I will keep it to a minimum in general unless asked to bring it up more.

 **Vincentiusnatalus:** Yes the timer is supposed to be a clue to that as in that is when he will be summoned anyway.

 **Ki Dalang Samezu:** I agree if I do a harem that is to say active romantic partners, I think 2-3 is plenty. Lots of friends though. I also agree on the boss fight. I prefer thinking heroes over just about any other kind. I'm going for a tactical thinking battle pet using, lucky bastard Saito so far when it comes to the type of fighter I have planned.

 **Truefortune:** Same as Vinentius up there^.

 **Guest:** Yeah Nanoha magic is one I am big-time considering.

 **Gemwarrior:** Thanks for the ideas I will probably use a few yes.


	10. Chapter 10: Stage 1 Clear!

**Chapter 10: Stage 1 Clear!**

Saito considered his last year in Middle School easily the most stressful he had so far. Unlike most students his age it wasn't exams that had him stressed. It came in the form of two of his 'closest' friends. Ever since the day Bella got a hold of his **Pokeverse** notebook she had been pestering him nonstop, he began to rely on **Stealth** heavily when it came to leaving his home to train and tackle **Dungeons.** The fact that Saijima Kusoyaro often tagged along on Bella's 'Saito Searches' because he seemed to find the whole situation amusing. Plus Saijima seemed to take a great deal of pleasure from teasing Saito about how 'lucky' he was.

Adding to his frustration were his **Hunter X Hunter** Nen abilities. After a great deal of trial and error Saito managed to get **Ten, Zetsu** and **Ren**. working but they were only **Techniques** in **Meditation** and **Energy Control**. No matter what he did he couldn't figure out how to activate **Hatsu** but from what he knew perhaps his **Gamer** ability was his **Hatsu** , he couldn't think of any other reason it wouldn't work. He was also growing frustrated by his slowing growth in most areas, being limited by his environment and lack of allies he was unable to tackle the more intense training or **Dungeons**. His lack of progress for a safe method to travel that he could use to travel was also driving him up the wall. He had picked up several more **Fiction** bundles, but aside from a handful of skill had not gained anything he could truly use. Fortunately his tinkering projects in his workshop were progressing nicely. He even had a few prototypes. He had also managed to gain **Smithing** but is was very difficult to improve as he didn't have the proper tools for a smithy.

After running into a **Steel Spider Dungeon** Saito began began grinding the dungeon and avoiding the boss for a solid month all because of one drop. **Steel Spider Thread** which he discovered had a variety of uses. First he gathered enough to toy around with meshes and such, after enough experimentation he managed to weave some into cloth which provided him with a huge boost in defense. After learning that he could use his **Lend Energy** **Skill** to manipulate and alter the material he had an idea. Inspired by a Fiction he feared to absorb due to the dark nature he began designing a set of gauntlets similar to the character Lubbock. He took the digital and flatspace storage tech from **Pokeverse** Science to provide a storage unit on each glove as opposed to a spool on his back. He left a slot open on the both sides of each forearm for a **Protoss** Psiblade once he could find a suitable crystal for them. The palm side of his wrist would produce a short and narrow blade a la' Assasins Creed, where as the opposite side would be a standard Psiblade. He wound up taking apart few headsets and old phones but eventually he managed an earpiece the helped him control the threads on his **Network Gauntlets** as he named his creation. He also managed a couple of sheaths that would clip to his belt and use the same storage tech to supply him with throwing daggers, which he had begun making out of both steel and ceramic to improve his crafting skills. He wound up taking the remaining scraps and threw together a Flatspace storage backpack as well for when his **Inventory** filled up. Which was somewhat necessary as for some reason he couldn't figure out 6 of his **Inventory** slots had become locked with a **?** over them. He was certainly feeling more confident in his gear for when he traveled as he began filling his **Network** **Shellpack** with various odds and ends, as well as food and drink. He had managed to link all of his Poke-tech together with his earpiece. Still all the preparation in the world wouldn't help him if he couldn't pick a method to travel by.

He was currently being dragged around Akhibara by Saijima and Bella. He had decided to take the day 'off' and just enjpy going out with his friends to de-stress. Bella and Saijima were having an argument at the moment.

"It's Smut and confusing smut at that! I mean really, Magic circuits, Gaia hating humans, creepy worm things? Gross and complicated.", Bella frowned at Saijima. His perverse tastes in her opinion were why he couldn't have 'powers bestowed by Gaia'.

Saijima shouted back in his voice that was consistently 30% too loud to be appropriate. "It's not smut, it's art! A rich and diverse setting, drawing on the legends of all humanity and, let's not forget the dimension jumping vampires and multiverse powered magical girls! So cool!" Saijima's eyes filled with stars and fantasies.

Saito blinked, "Wait what? What was that Saijima?" Saito felt his heart swell.

' _There's no way right? No way an Eroge series the answer to my troubles?'_ Saito's mind raced in hope.

Saijima grinned thinking he had a new convert, "I'm talking about the Fate/ Series of course, or the Nasuverse officially. It's awesome you can play a magus who-"

"No no, the dimension hopping and multiverse part. What was that about?" Saito interrupted Saijima excitement leaking into his voice.

Bella and Saijima blinked in surprise at Saito's tone. Shrugging Saijima explained, "That would be Zeltrech, troll extraordinaire and vampire. Master of the Second Magic which allows him to travel and draw power from alternate realities. The Multiversal magical girl I was talking about was Ilya, you see in one version of the series…"

Saito continued to listen to Saijima carry on about the series, unable to wipe the grin from his face. After a few minutes he was convinced and decided to drag Bella and Saijima around for once on a hunt for every scrap of **Nasuverse** material he could find. In his excitement Saito failed to notice the strange looks Bella and Saijima were giving him. By the end of the day he was reminded what it was like to carry all of his shopping since he couldn't shove it in his **Inventory** in front of Bella and Saijima.

That evening Saito prepared his **Nasuverse** bundle and prayed to the **LCK** gods that he would get the method he was hoping for.

 **You have acquired a Trait 'book';**

 **[Nasusverse]**

 **Would you like to use Fiction Adaptation?**

 **Y/N?**

Saito took a deep breath to calm himself before pressing **Y**. The now familiar stream of light flew into as he began seeing various battles ending a number of ways, branching paths, branching circuits. Scenes that made him blush, scenes that made him cry. His desire to keep watching hoping to find the crucial piece needed to gain the Kaleidoscope. After what felt like an age he opened his eyes to look at the results.

 **Fiction Successfully Adapted! Fiction Collection Bonus! 80% Sync.**

 **Trait Gained!**

 **Magus Origin and Element: Adventure/Assimilation**

 **Skill Gained!**

 **Mystic Code Creation: Level 14/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The ability to imbue objects with energy to create supernatural effects. Whether through constructs like Homunculi or Golems, or items such as weapons, armor or, tools. With the proper fabrication and investment of energy your creations can go beyond the bounds of mundane science.**

 **+14% Quality from Crafted Mystic Codes**

 **Bounded Field Creation: Level 12/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **The ability to create zones and areas bound by extra-normal laws. As the skill grows so will the complexity, efficiency and, power potential of your bounded fields. Current unaided size: 12 Cubic Meters**

 **Techniques:**

 **Alarm: This property will alert the owner of the field when specific triggers are met.**

 **Ward: This property protects those on one side of the field from specified hazards from the other side.**

 **Misdirect: This property discourages beings outside of the field from noticing or nearing the field.**

 **Second Magic(Kaleidoscope): Level 45/50**

 **Rank: Rainbow Connection(Poor)**

 **This ability allows the user to emulate The Second True Magic, also known as Kaleidoscope to traverse into and between alternate universes. Only the being known as Zeltrech can teach others true mastery of this skill.**

 **Techniques:**

 **World Leap: Sends the user and passengers to random world based on their connections and compatibility to various realities. Passenger Range: 4.5 Meters.**

 **For Pure Dumb Luck + 1 LCK!**

"WHOOOHOOOO!" Saito shouted scaring every animal in a 1 block radius. "I found it oOooh Yeah I found it…." Saito began dancing a happy dance while singing his victory chorus. " I found it yeah!"

Moving swiftly onward from this embarrasing scene…

For the next month Saito found it very difficult to sit still. As school was ending soon and his parents began 'helping' him by loading him up with every 'useful' thing they could find **.** Saito was continually impressed by the capacity of his **Shellpack.** While it wasn't as secure as his **Inventory** or as organized, it made up for that in raw storage capacity. His Middle School graduation approached rapidly and Saito tried to make the most of his time remaining with his family and friends. Unfortunately he was often distracted by thoughts of travel. Most of the school had become aware of his plans to 'Study Abroad' due to his parents spreading it around. It was increasingly difficult to avoid answering where exactly he would be going. He was so anxious to get going he hardly noticed the subtle changes between him and his closest friends.

Finally the last day of school had passed. Saito had just finished packing up his workshop and gathering the things he would take from his room including several fiction bundles he had yet to use. Saito decided to sneak out of the house after leaving a note for his parents. Mainly because while he knew they were supportive, if he had to say goodbye to them in person he might be tempted to put off his departure or even stay instead. Heading to the park where he usually trained as he had decided that was as good a place as any to leave from.

Standing in the clearing where he had truly started his adventure he looked around at the lights of the city and smiled. "I'll be back someday even if it's just to visit. **Kaleidoscope World Leap!** "

 **Kaleidoscope Activated!**

 **World Leap Initialized!**

 **Please Stand By...**

The spheres and rings of light began forming and moving around him reminiscent of an astrolabe dancing with a gyroscope, colorful lights pouring from each translucent shape. A whirring hum with faint twangs like those from a banjo filling the air. A rustle in the bushes caught Saito's attention. The tingling sensation he had been feeling spiking.

 **Ping!**

 **Detect Bloodlust has upgraded to Detect Presence!**

 **Presence Detected!**

Saito's eyes went wide as the notification popped up. His jaw dropped when he saw Bella sprinting towards him, her mouth moving but the sound of the **Kaleidoscope** being to loud to hear over. Saito's palm met his face as he saw Saijima huffing along behind Bella, his face a mixture of overexertion and awe.

Saito quickly shouted, " **Deactivate Kaleidoscope!** " He paled when he saw the response.

 **Error!**

 **Unable to comply!**

 **Incoming Message!**

" **Please keep all arms and legs inside the Kaleidoscope At all times!**

 **Good luck!**

 **Smooches ~Z"**

And so Saito's final words of departure were the multiverse's most common reaction to any occurrence of the Second True Magic. As Saito Hiraga, Bella Hyna and, Saijima Kusoyaro disappeared from Tokyo,

" **DAMN YOU ZELTRECH!** "

* * *

 **Author's Basement:** Okey Dokey so Endeth the Noob Arc. Onto the Adventure! I felt a MIGHTY NEED to get this chapter out. Oh and before anyone asks, yes I know I didn't give Saito Gradiation Air or any Projection techniques. To be honest I am wary of doing so because it lowers the difficulty level absurdly if Saito is at all smart about it and Saito is a smart character so no Projection at least for now. So last chances for anyone to guess the world since it will be revealed next chapter.

 **Review Responses:**

 **TerrorofDeathHaseo666** **:** I had considered it and I am still undecided on it. I agree as far as useful bits go, I'm more iffy on whether to have him Adapt or Visit.

 **LordGhostStriker:** This idea was just too good to pass up. I have implemented it in a way and in time the results will show. PM me about this if you have any ideas for the team. Thanks again for the excellent idea.

 **NeoNazo356:** Yeah Saito didn't get the shrinky poke-ball thing going, mainly because he lacked the right materials. He has made a few basic non-shrinking ones but he is iffy on using them since testing it could be dangerous to the creature captured. On the multlverse bit, that is entirely dependent on how his power develops but I will say that he will have reason to be stuck for at least a little while. This sounds like a lot of fun and Saito would definitely dip into this at some point.

 **Panzer-12:** I have never gotten around to reading/watching Kamen Rider so I will have to look into it, if not for this story then future ones. Yes Saito will have his own way of leaving Halkeginia when summoned at least given some time. And hell no Rune Slavery would destroy this story, Louise will need to do some growing up when dealing with Saito. Saito will have reasons for not ditching her immediately but he won't be anyone's dog.

 **Generalhyna:** Nope not this jump anyway.

 **Wardog 4:** Oooh Metro 2033 wasn't one I had considered but now that you mention it, that could be good. I'll think about it, thanks!


	11. Chapter 11: Bullet Dodging

**Chapter 11: Bullet Dodging**

Saito learned something new today. The **Kaleidoscope** makes an excellent defense against projectiles even those of the human-sized variety. Despite the twirling and rotating pulses of color Saito had time to watch Bella and Saijima collide with the **Kaleidoscope** and bounce off somewhere into the multiverse. Saito was torn between worry for his friends and an odd sense of satisfaction at seeing their habit off butting in bite them in the ass. After a few moments thought while he was 'traveling' he decided that there wasn't much he could do to help them since he had no way of tracking them and no clue where they had been sent. Perhaps if he had given them friend invites he could have helped them. However it was stunts like the one they had just pulled that had kept him from doing that. They had little to no discipline or impulse control and Saito wasn't going to babysit anyone. From what he could tell whenever he tried to game the system he was making a risky gamble and he had no desire to do that with his friendship quest. It was going to be true companions for him or nothing at all.

As he felt the **Kaleidoscope** slowing he focused on his surroundings again, only to realize he had appeared directly over a pond.

"Yaagh!" He yelped before plunking directly into the water. The pond was not particularly deep and he was able to wade out with some dignity intact.

Checking himself he realized his gear hadn't gotten all that wet aside from his legs. His **Shellpack** , undamaged, his new **Steel Spider Silk** 'armor' clean. He had used his windbreaker as a template and his new clothes resembled his old outfit aside from him replacing white with black. The black and blue outfit kept a vague sheen and hide the metal plates he had sown into the lining. It had taken hours to disassemble the chainmail from **Ember-Eye** , however once he had down so he had enough metal of each type to melt into a few light plates. After some trial and error, Saito went with Mithril for his torso and steel for his legs. He had also made a set of boots designed for both durability and wire walking. Along with his **Network Gauntlets, Flatspace Sheathes** and his earpiece he thought he cut a rather dashing figure.

Taking in the area around the pond was somewhat disconcerting everything had a vaguely blue-green tint, the pond was surrounded by massive trees of incredible variety. Willows brushed the waters edge side by side with pines clawing at the sky, Oaks were least a dozen tatami wide, with gnarled roots thicker than Saito's chest. A light dusting of green moss made an appearance on nearly every surface, from tree's to various stones, thick yet short green grass covered the gently rolling landscape wherever trees did not. In the distance pale mountains could be seen two of which resembled massive tree stumps standing next to each other.

Saito seeing nothing in the way of obvious landmarks, he consulted the messages he had previously ignored.

 **Major Quest Completed!**

 **Opening the Odyssey Gate.**

 **Objective: Use a Method to travel to alternate realities.**

 **Complete!**

 **Bonus Objective: Use a Method that doesn't doom your home.**

 **Complete!**

 **Bonus Objective: Use a Method within 3 years, 2 months and 6 days.**

 **Complete!**

 **\+ 1 Level!**

 **+1 S.P.E.C.I.A.L.**

 **Title:**

 **Planeswalker**

 **Instinctively memorize coordinates to new worlds you have visited.**

 **+10 HP/reality visited.**

 **+10 EP/reality visited.**

 **May cause extreme reactions if revealed to others.**

 **[Sanctuary] Skill Book Acquired!**

 **Item Acquired!**

 **Kinetic Storage Rings**

 **Type: Epic**

 **This set of rings forged from Adamantine with enchantments etched in Mithril have a misleadingly simple enchantment. The rings when worn slightly drain kinetic energy from the subject and store them within. On command these rings can transfer some or all stored kinetic energy into a touched object or being.**

 **-1% Movement Drain.**

 **-1% Physical Attack Drain.**

 **-1% Physical Damage received.**

 **Energy Stored: 10/?, 10/?**

 **Congratulations on Reaching Level 10!**

 **You have 24 Hours to claim your reward!**

 **Options:**

 **Trait Gain**

 **Trait Rank Up**

 **+10 to 1 Stat**

 **Welcome to Azeroth!**

 **Due to Planeswalker the Coordinates to this world have been saved!**

"Azeroth huh, this is either really good or _really really_ bad." Saito mumbled to himself. Deciding to think on his reward choice for a bit he chose to use the skill book he had received.

 **Skill Gained!**

 **Skill Fusion Possible!**

 **Do you want to Fuse**

 **[Instance Dungeon Creation]**

 **And**

 **[Sanctuary]?**

 **Y/N**

Saito thought for a moment and chose **N** as he wanted to see what **Sanctuary** did on it's own.

 **Sanctuary: Level 5/100**

 **Rank: Average**

 **Have you ever wanted a home away from home? A place to put your feet up, A place to put your head down, a place to hide your girlfriend(Or porn) from your family. Sanctuary will open a door to a stable pocket dimension that can be decorated to your needs. While you can hide the door when inside your Sanctuary the user can only exit his sanctuary from the point he entered it from. This does account for vehicles however will not account for said vehicles being destroyed.**

 **Current Size: 5 Sq. Meters.**

' _Sweet, This means I can set up a mobile workshop, that is going to make things so much easier.'_

 _After an hour of scouting the area Saito decided to make camp near the pond, but inside his_ _ **Sanctuary**_ _. From what he could see the forest around him as practically feral; massive boars, Saber-toothed wildcats and, wisps that seemed harmless on their own but had devoured a van-sized boar in seconds as a swarm. Saito doubted he would need to grind in his own_ _ **Dungeons**_ _much in this world._

 _After entering his_ _ **Sanctuary**_ _Saito found he could fiddle with the environment with nothing more than a thought. He couldn't make the room sweltering or freezing but he could change the temperature to some degree. He could also divide up the space into smaller rooms, though he didn't have much space to test that. Lastly he could change the level and type of lighting in a given room and a room would keep whatever settings he had last set on it. After amusing himself with the settings Saito_ decided to worry about everything else in the morning and just let himself head to sleep.

For the first time since gaining his **Gamer** ability, Saito dreamed.

 _Saito felt the sun warm his back as he lay on stomach, gazing across a small paddock at a nest of eggs. The sky was a clear and pale blue and a gentle breeze caused the grass in the paddock to ripple softly. Each egg was slightly larger than an ostrich egg and each was covered in bright colors and spots. There were six eggs in the nest and Saito noticed Inuchi patrolling the paddock protectively. Saito couldn't help but grin at the sight of his precise and protective march. Saito was about to close his eyes again when he felt a pulse, like a heartbeat made by the world. One of the eggs was wiggling in the nest. Saito scrambled up to his feet in excitement and hurried over to the egg._

 _After several minutes of wiggling and cracking where Saito struggled to resist the urge to interfere, he was rewarded with a little blue leg breaking out of the shell. As the little critter worked his way out of the egg. his own shell glinting in the sunlight. Blinking his large pink and black eyes he spotted Saito staring at him with a wide smile and watery eyes._

 _"_ _Squirtle! Squir!"_

* * *

 **Author's Basement: I RETURN! God it's good to be back. Saito will ride again! So any guesses on the other members of Saito's Pokemon Dream Team? I will be returning to normal posts from now on. Though my pace may vary a bit as I am back in College now and that may take up my time and energy occasionally. Lastly I am looking for a proofreader/Beta. I am somewhat confused by how the Beta system works on here so I just ask that you send me a PM if you would like to help me as a Proofreader. The plus sides to being a Proofreader are seeing chapters before anyone else and more attention from me, oh and of course I will credit those who do if they'd like.**

 **One more thing, Bella and Saijima are not gone forever, but they will never become companions to Saito. The characters just don't fit well and outside of a situation like school that requires they be near each other, they just wouldn't hang out much.**

 **I will keep up a lot of the stuff I originally had down here for this chapter.**

What Level 10 Reward should Saito claim?

 **Review Responses:**

 **Ryo no Kitsune:** Talk about a reviewing Champ! For the record the verse Saito comes from does not have the Gamer itself as a fiction. Saito might go for Halo but probably wouldn't get what he is hoping for however landing there might be another story, Dishonored on the other hand he would jump all over possibly to his regret considering where some of those powers come from. I am split between having him show up in ME or just adapting it. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is cool however I am not sure it would be something Saito picks as I'm imagining this Saito as someone who doesn't care for weak(minded) MC's hence how he will eventually react to Louise's attitude. It will be the stuff of legend. Zoids... Now that is something I really want now that it has been mentioned but I'm not sure when I should work it in.

 **shi no seijin:** Thank you for your response it was one of the most constructive reviews I have received, it was unintentional on my part but now that you mention it, I can see the resemblance.

 **NeoNazo356:** Yes I am very open to suggestions and look forward to them, the problem you noticed is intentional and the result will be hilarious. I am glad you noticed the details with the Gamer problem for party members, I believe I have come up with a very different solution than most other author's but it won't be apparent for a while.

 **ZyxisORA:** LONG HAUL WHOOO! I NOW IMAGINE YOU WITH THE VOICE I IMAGINE FOR SAIJIMA!

 **Kamagong:** While I plan on him having some powerful abilities, this Saito will really shine best in gear, crowd control and, battle pets, with a healthy dose of DPS. If you have any suggestions however I look forward to them.

 **Remzal Von Enili:** I'm not sure if I will for Saito at least, Saijima going there however eventually could be fitting.

 **Panzer-12:** Hyperdimension Neptunia could be fun but will probably be late game. I do believe I will send Saito to some kind of Super Sentai world it would be too funny not to. Your English is fine to me.

 **AndreyKl:** That is an excellent point and while I will say that: 1. There will be a contract between Saito and Louise. and 2. Louise will have to grow the hell up if she wants Saito to stick around. As far as Cardcaptor goes, you both remember the series better than I and to be honest as an author the idea of Saito gaining that ability made me laugh which was why I went with it. For the purposes of this story I will say that the manga he picked up off the street was a self-published doujinshi by someone and that caused him to adapt to the fiction he had access to as opposed to Canon Cardcaptor. I have not watched Cardcaptor in almost a decade so I may have made the mistake of trusting my hazy memory over research. Perhaps if Saito get's to said reality he can fix that problem. As far as Protoss tech goes, Saito is actively looking for a crystal that he could use as a substitute for Khaydrin Crystals used in Protoss tech, if he finds something suitable or better yet finds actuall Khaydrin Crystal he will do so.

 **TerrorofDeathHaseo666:** I will keep those ideas in mind and if I get towards that part of the story I will bug you about that. Also what do you think of Mighty No. 9?

 **GemWarrior:** Ah another glorious whovian, thank you for reminding me that I can use Weeping Angels MWAHAHAHAHA also keep an eye out for Dr. Who easter eggs.

 **Ki Dalang Samezu:** I have to admit I am surprised at how quickly someone picked up on that. I have a reason for that name although that is also a fun bit to add in.

 **InfiniteVoidWalker:** Well I have to admit I don't know Touhou very well so I'm not sure about anything there. However your name is to awesome to not respond to.

Ok so I just put up his Stats and Traits, should I leave Skills out in the future or put them back in?

 **Character Status:**

 **Saito Hiraga**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: Lucky Bastard / Defender of Beasts / Dungeon Delver / Planeswalker**

 **Level: 10**

 **STR: 32(+5=37)**

 **PER: 22(+1+1=24)**

 **END: 52(+1+5=58)**

 **CHA: 22(+1+1=24)**

 **INT: 50**

 **AGI: 55(+10+2=67)**

 **LCK: 72**

 **HP: 700 1 HP/4 Min**

 **EP: 781 1 EP/1 Min**

 **Unspent Points: 0/35**

 **Traits:**

 **Gamer's Soul**

 **Fiction Adaptation**

 **Gandalfr[Sealed]**

 **Lifbrasir[Sealed]**

 **Nightstalker**

 **Focused Trainer**

 **Nen Talent(Conjurer/Transmuter)**

 **Magus Origin/Element(Adventure/Assimilation)**


	12. Chapter 12: New World, New Companions

**Chapter 12: New World, New Companions**

* * *

Saito woke in the morning to feel something nuzzling into his left side. At first he thought it was Inuchi until he heard said spirit dog grumble in his sleep on his right. Trying to resist the urge to jump away in surprise he glanced down and saw a small creature cuddled into his side. The creature was instantly recognizable to Saito with it's stubby limbs, bulbous head, blue skin and, a brown and yellow shell.

"Jaguchi!" Saito cried, "You weren't just a dream!"

"Squirtle!" Jaguchi the Squirtle burbled.

After a few moments of embarrassing dancing and exclamation Saito settled down and paid attention to his notices, which he had realized last evening he could sort into a small envelope icon in the corner of his vision with a number denoting how many he had received.

 **An Egg in your Inventory has Hatched!**

 **Inventory Space Unlocked.**

 **You have gained a familiar:**

 **Name: Jaguchi**

 **Type: Pocket Monster (Squirtle)**

 _'Sweet! Wait does that mean that the other five spaces are the rest of my team?'_

Saito's line of thought led to a moment of victorious cackling. "Mwahahahahaha... cough, ahem ignore that Jaguchi."

"Squir?" Jaguchi tilted his head curiously before bobbing his head in what Saito guessed was the turtle equivalent of a shrug before wandering over to Inuchi. The two familiars began sniffing around each other and then giving each other a firm nod. Saito a little weirded out by his familiars communication decided to go through his morning ablutions, while mentally going through his **Gamer** **Options**.

 _'Hmmm, While ranking a_ _ **Trait**_ _up would be good, and so would the_ _ **10**_ _Points to a_ _ **Stat**_ _I can't ignore the chance to pick another_ _ **Trait**_ _.'_

Selecting the option Saito was presented with a new list that resembled a massive wheel with the tread facing him, he could see hundreds of little panels on the wheel making up the tread, each had blurred writing on them except for ten which were legible and directly in front of him.

 **Based on Level and Character Information**

 **10 Traits have been unlocked for selection:**

 **GAMER Lite: Is the system too complex for you? Take this Trait to simplify all aspects of the GAMER Ability. (This Trait is disabled when INT exceeds 150.)**

 **Luck Shot: Adds your LCK as bonus damage whenever a Critical hit is made by you or an Ally.**

 **Lucky Dodge: Subtracts your LCK from any Critical hits landed on you or an Ally.**

 **Feel the Burn: When you are out of EP you may Burn HP to fuel EP Abilities.**

 **Quick Learner(1/4): Increase Skill gain by 50%**

 **Wayfinder(1/3): Provides a general compass arrow towards the next objective of a selected quest.**

 **Gadgeteer: Lowers the requirements for creating items and allows the creator to build items in less time at the cost of durability.**

 **Chain-Forger(1/4): Provides a damage multiplier if the user manages a chain of attacks on a target until interrupted. Also increases damage for successive targets in an attack that includes multiple targets**

 **Current modifier: *1.5 Damage for each successive hit after the first. Max Bonus *6**

 **Chain-Breaker(1/4): Provides a resistance to extra damage from Chain Attacks and increases potential to break a Chain attacks of all types.**

 **Current Modifier: 25% chance to resist and break Chains.**

 **Unshakeable Orientation: User becomes immune to dizziness and disorientation.**

Saito frowned at his choices. _'Each of these_ _ **Traits**_ _is useful but I can only pick one at the moment. Hmm_ _ **Wayfinder**_ _might not even work for the_ _ **Quests**_ _I tend to get, I doubt it will point me to someone I should add to my_ _ **Friends**_ _list. Maybe next time._ _ **Unshakeable Orientation**_ _sounds really useful consider it flat out makes me immune to some status effects but, I don't know if that out-weighs resistance to damage._ _ **Chain-Forger**_ _is awesome but doesn't mesh with my fighting style very well since I tend to focus on rapid movement and sudden strikes not wailing on an enemy endlessly. I think I'm going to go for_ _ **Quick Learner**_ _since the bonuses I get for improving my skills is to valuable to ignore. Plus improving my highest skills takes forever and this should speed this up somewhat.'_

Confident with his choice despite the lingering regret of not being able to pick more **Traits** at the time. Saito selected **Quick Learner**.

 **You have selected:**

 **Quick Learner**

 **Are you Sure?**

 **Y/N**

Saito rolled his eyes and confirmed his selection. As he did he felt an mild jolt run from the base of his skull down to his hands and out to his eyes. As the tingle faded he couldn't tell what had changed but assumed that it was a minor change and he would have to wait to see the difference.

Helping Jaguchi up to his shoulder and calling to Inuchi, Saito exited his **Sanctuary** room.

After exploring a bit Saito had a much better idea on the local wildlife. Most of the creatures ranged from level 7-9, with a few rare higher level creatures. He didn't count the creatures that read as level 0-1 since he assumed they were non-combatant type creatures. Based on his observations this world was vastly more dangerous than his own, which fit with what he knew of Azeroth.

It wasn't until Saito spotted a particular level 9 creature that he narrowed down exactly where he was. The creature resembled a salamander or gecko fused with a butterfly however it was larger than Jaguchi. Though when Jaguchi reached the size of a mature Squirtle Saito guessed they would be about the same size barring the wings.

 **Sprite Darter**

 **Level: 9**

 **HP:[900/900]**

 **This creature resembles a dragon in some respects, but feathery antennae sprout from its head and its wings are moth-like. Its turquoise scales shimmer in the sparkles that dance from its body. Faerie dragons are not true dragons, though they share similar traits in appearance, also known as sprites or blink dragons. They are in fact fey creatures.**

Saito knew by now that despite the **Level** and **HP** if he chose to fight a Sprite Darter it would actually be a far easier fight than his fight with the Goblin Chief and the Shaman. After clearing a few **Dungeons** he had learned that **Dungeon** mobs were usually more dangerous and aggressive than normal creatures. Furthermore Saito had built up a theory that any 'Boss' type monster was far more dangerous than it's level suggested often having near-cheat like attacks, defenses or, abilities. Saito figured that made sense given the rewards for clearing a dungeon and defeating a boss.

Bringing himself back to the present Saito realized he was in Feralas the massive temperate rainforest in southeast Kalimdor.

 **For using your surroundings to deduce your location +1 PER!**

Grinning Saito began hunting some of the more aggressive creatures, thanking his **Defender of Beasts** **Title** only the most aggressive creatures attacked him unless he attacked first. However there was one mob he avoided like the plague. Those strange wisp-like swarms that devoured creatures with impunity.

 _ **'Inspect'**_

 **Cataclys-Mite**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: [?/?]**

 **When Deathwing breached the dimensional barrier in his return, irreparable damage was done to Azeroth. These creatures are the lingering and ongoing result of the the dimensional wound. Corrupted by Deathwing these creatures consume natural aspects of Azeroth and produce corrupted and twisted reflections of the same.**

 _'I don't remember those things in the games, but I guess something had to cause all those changes during the Shattering, still I don't think I'm going to pick a fight with something I can barely_ _ **Inspect**_ _'_

After wandering westward for several days enjoying himself and trying to get an idea as to the difference in scale from the games to this actual world. He saw some signs of ruins, with the occasional broken column or crumbling wall. As he tried to find more significant ruins for an hour or so Saito came across something that gave him chills and only barely kept his calm.

In a small clearing picking herbs was a woman. A woman with dusky lavender/pink skin, ears pointed and reaching nearly a foot behind her head. A head that was covered in cascading emerald colored hair. Wearing a yellow and green dress that left her shoulders bare, a belt with engraved metal plates and small pouches and, a pair of bracers with a Celtic knot design prominent on the metal guard plates.

As Saito stepped into the clearing her ears twitched slightly and she turned towards him. She smiled in a friendly and carefree manner, waving the uprooted herb in the air.

"Hi I'm Shay, Shay Leafrunner. Who are you?" She asked.

* * *

 **Authors Basement: HA! I feel like with this chapter I have finally gotten out of that slump that those two OC pulled me into. Onward to new adventures. So now you lot know who the first member of the poke-team is any guesses on the rest? Remember only gen 1-3 will be included. Anyways still looking for proofreading buddies. Also it is a weird feeling when some of your favorite authors follow your story, an exciting feeling but also a mildly intimidating one. Oh and a general clarification for the question I know is going to be asked, the worlds Saito goes to will sometimes have significant changes compared to their Canon versions, mostly this will be to accommodate logic when applied to a world we only see through the lens of a book or game, otherwise it is out of necessity to plot. I am not however planning to make weird OC fest worlds. The only exception to that would be a world that is entirely my own creation which I have not yet decided if I should include.**

 **Reviewer Response:**

 **pltrgst:** To the west because it's a good as any direction when referring to interdimensional travel where such directions lose much meaning, that is to say west is still a viable example just as north east relative to Saito's home reality. Of course these directions only matter if you have an inter-dimensional engine and happen to be in Saito's home reality. If the studios are actually to the west and northeast, that is a coincidence albeit an awesome one. Quite a few chapters till then however that depends on how we handle a timeskip.

 **HaremLover:** Those would make good vacation realities, well aside from DxD which is a good option for a major arc or power boost.

 **Raidentensho:** I am considering Toriko or another cooking style world. Gourmet Cells would be incredibly dangerous to the multiverse especially if he also uses his Zerg aspects. Could be fun though.

 **Guest:** I will read that one though I have not gotten into RWBY much it sounds interesting regardless.

 **PikaMew1288:** True but Saito does have the magic contract skill and as such could wind up contracting with her regardless. Honestly Tiffania would have a personality that Saito would get along with far better than Louise.

 **Remzal Von Enili:** Yes in fact it would although modified to my tastes. I am unfamiliar with Splatterhouse so I would have to experience it to know.

 **Blaze1992:** It will be dependent on the poll of the timeskip. I am planning a harem but of the slow burn variety with a focus on building strong friends and companions and even then I think it will be a small one, though the companions are likely to lean on the female side most of them won't ever wind up with Saito romantically. He has brought several other fictions with him to adapt he is just waiting to get a better handle on the ones he has already adapted before grabbing more. The main hold off on ME and Star Wars is that in the case of ME virtually all of the tech presented relies on Eezo something that at the moment Saito doesn't have access to and with Star Wars we are talking about literally millenia of technology, many based on resources or elements beyond Saito's reach. That's not to say he won't eventually grab them both some way or another just that he has reasons for not grabbing them yet.

 **Ddragon21:** He will be bringing along companions from some realities, particularly those with reasons to leave their own reality or those with nothing to keep them attached to it. The Book of Friendship, while sounding cheesy is actually an excellent utility item that if he get's it will provide him with all sorts of ways to gain support from and to support his allies even across dimensions. Harry Potter is definitely on my list and I am debating between one or the other when it comes to Hunter X Hunter. Of course the point in the timeline he comes in at will matter significantly.

 **LALALO:** That is a fair point in a real world setting Luck is a nebulous and unreliable factor and therefore useless to count on. However in a setting where Luck becomes a definable trait with measurable effects it becomes more reasonable. Also Saito's luck focus gives me a good reason as an author to provide interesting loot and entertaining plot. Saito will likely never rely on luck to save his life preferring to use skill, but that's no reason to paint a target on yourself by dumping a Luck stat.

 **Enthusiastic Guest:** I like your enthusiasm, I hope you keep reading.


	13. Chapter 13: Statistically likely result

Situation as it is now: I am in a bad place and as such writing is going to be limited to the stories I can keep passion for or at least ones I'm willing to do as one off's and plot bunnies.  
I'll post it soon but Gamer: Odyssey is probably going up for adoption as there is a naive and hopeful or at least positive aspect to the character I can't really get my head around to write anymore. The only way I can imagine continuing the story is with a time jump to a much less pleasant version of Saito. I know it sucks and I know some of you will bitch me out in reviews and such but, honestly my give-a-fuck is well and truly broken at this point and I am unlikely to get it fixed any time soon. Life happens and sometimes you don't come out better or even whole and there is enough angsty dramatized bullshit out there that I have no desire to add toby writing about that kind of crap.


End file.
